


By Any means necessary

by Alexasnow



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Evie Frye - Fandom, Jacob Frye - Fandom
Genre: Ages of characters does not match the games, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Violence, does not follow games sequence of events, themes of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina is under cover in a factory, when it is attacked, her plans have to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all begins in chaos

The attack had been sudden, and quite unexpected, as my place of work, began to crumble as the foundations, and once sturdy girders cried and fell under the strain, I found myself looking for a way out, but in the back office I could barely see, never mind discover a way out, I had to wait for the dust to settle, and the debris to stop reigning down.  
I spared a thought for the poor unfortunates who had been working the floor that day, I would be able to get them once it was safe, as I would be help to no one dead. It was then I heard screams long after the chaos of the explosion, hearing cries of don’t kill me, and sounds of fighting breaking out, I dared to run to the balcony overlooking the factory, I stepped out wearily, looking around to find the source of the fresh hell that took this place. I could make out a man, and woman, the way they fought, the precision, could only mean one thing, that meant I had been discovered, I had to leave. Suddenly the metal upon the balcony squealed, as if to reveal me to the intruders, I cursed the cheap metal as they turned to me, both locked upon me, and both heading toward me.

I hid under the desk, I knew they would find me, but I had to do something. I had no way of knowing how many there were. I heard the sounds of the balcony straining under new weight, I saw two sets of boots pause before me, I tried to steady my breathing, I had to be ready, one of them dropped to their knees suddenly "look what we have here brother, a little rat hiding away" the girl scowled, she looked so fresh faced, and gentle, I felt no fear despite her forked tongue.

"Now, now, Evie, I am sure she will be reasonable, come out love, lest I let my sister drag you out" he demanded in a cheerful manner, contrary to his request.

I crawled out, they helped me to my feet, they didn't seem that intimidating, and there was only two I could see, but I remained on my guard. "I don't need your help with this one sister, I can get her to talk, or something.." As he trailed off his eyes scanned down, and back up to my face.

"Yes that is not something I wish to remain present for" she said disgusted, turning upon her heels, leaving swiftly, I had no idea if this was a stroke of luck or to my detriment. I looked at him, he was dressed rather strangely yet very dapper, his facial hair neat, he was meticulous with his appearance, only a scar or two marred his handsome face.

"Now about your boss, where is he hiding?, we would like a word with him"

"I am sure you would, you think he tells his low level employees anything" I countered.

"Don't lie to me, I can read that pretty face of yours, I know he tells you more than he should as I can imagine he was hoping to get somewhere with you, he thought by confiding in you, he would get himself, well, to put it crudely in you" 

"He told me nothing, no details of plans or plots, but my loyalty is to my employer despite his alleged wrong doings"

"Alleged?, don't be so foolish, you are willing to let a killer to go free over misplaced loyalty" he barked.

"Killer?, I had no idea his darkness ran so deep, I thought a few deals may have been underhanded, but I wanted to keep my job, as did most of the innocent people in here, those factory works you cut down, were only here to make a living, and you saw to it that they no longer had that" my feigned shocked turned to geuine anger, as those factory workers were innocent men, and women, caught in the middle of something they wouldn’t understand, but they had not deserved such a fate, I would see to it their families were compensated, as that was all I could do, I couldn’t bring them back.

"I had to defend myself" he stated breaking my thoughtfulness.

"As did they, and they lie dead for their trouble" I hissed.

"Well then unless you wish to join them, you will answer my questions" he seemed to be getting frustrated with my lack of co-operation, and that was I was not so easily swayed by his charm.

"Is that a threat?" I spat, angry yet mildly amused by his growing annoyance.

"Yes it is, I have let you run your mouth, now I need his wares bouts then I will never bother you again" he almost made it sound like an agreeable prospect.

"After what you have done?, you must be joking, I won't side with one evil over another"

"Evil?, I am trying to help you, if you’re going to be unreasonable, I can let my sister back in here, and after your cowering under the table I am sure you wouldn't cause her much trouble" he stated dismissively, wrinkingly his nose.

"Do it" I dared him.

He seemed shocked by my sudden confidence, and defiance. "You seem to be somehow different, I liked you better when you were cowering" he quipped.

"Am sure you did, I thought there would be an army of you, but two assassins I can handle"

"You know what we are?, who are you really?" He asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I taunted.

"Yes, I would" he demanded.

"For another time, I am leaving and you won't stand in my way" I assured him.

"Honey, I am more than willing to get my hands on you" he smiled wickedly.

"Cute, I will have you on your back in one move" I quipped. 

"This I have to see" he stated rather arrogantly, he would regret that, I would see to it.

He immediately put up his guard, I side stepped his grab, kicking his feet from under him, pinning him to the floor, he struggled, I leant over him "shame really you are rather cute, I would have liked to play with you"

He looked shocked into silence, angry at being overpowered so easily, and aroused by my words, the wry grin said more than his tense body language. I released him, heading toward the door. As he shook of his defeat he cried "Evie stop her" 

"Why she is only a worker, she won't know what we need to know" she dismissed as I stalked passed her.

"She is not a worker, she is something else" he shouted after me.

"I can't chase every woman you take a fancy to down" she added dismissively. 

"No, she is well trained, it was all an act, she is who we need to question, get her!" I heard him cry in frustration in the distance.

I laughed to myself, they always bought the sweet naive act, I played it so well, but I would not under estimate them, so I ran at speed, pulling quickly out of sight, I heard them both damning me for giving them the slip.

"Shit Evie what in gods name was she if not a Templar?" He exclaimed, catching his breath.

"She was too well trained to be a Templar, none I have met can out run us so easily, she is also disturbingly good at lying, she was very convincing, she seemed so timid, damn it"

"We need to find her"

"She will find us, there is more going on than even we are aware, you won't trick us next time, you hear me!" She declared.

"Why are you shouting?" 

"She can hear us, I know it"

"Well we should be able to find her"

"No she is too smart for that, this is dangerous Jacob, we need to know more before confronting her, and we will need back up"

They fell silent, walking away, I would be tracking them down, after I had completed my mission, and if they got in my way I would just have to remove them from my path, by any means necessary.


	2. drawing me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina thinks she is free of the twins, but she is sadly mistaken

After escaping the two annoyances, I had spent a blissful unencumbered week pushing forth with my plans until, I was hoping to not see them again, but one of my contacts was talking of a woman, a mouthy one who it was more trouble than it was worth to hold, but they had need of all she knew, and all that she had been able to understand which they could not. I paused for a moment, wondering if it was the same woman, but I thought to myself, no it can’t be?, she wouldn’t have been alone I dismissed the thought of hand.

So I continued on walking, when something up above caught my eye, so I climbed up to the ledge of the building, only to have to dodge a swinging fist, I twisted his wrist, holding him to the wall “Now calm yourself or I will hold you here all day” I taunted.

“Fine” he conceded face pressed to the wall.

I released him, and upon seeing his face I couldn’t help but say “You!”

“Ah its nice to know I made an impression, but I have other matters to attend to”

“Ah so it was your sister I overheard them talking about”

“Who?”

“My contact within the Templar's”

“Your one of them?!” he snapped, putting up his defenses swiftly.

“No I am not a Templar” I stated flatly.

“Are you an assassin?”

“So there are only two sides in your world?, how terribly dull, I understand you can't put a label upon me so it confuses you, I do wants right, and whomever aids me in such an endeavor I am in there employ, I am a free agent, and I can help you get your sister back, I can't imagine she is too happy, but given their numbers even such a capable fighter is at their mercy, you go in there half-cocked and she is dead I assure you”

“Give me one good reason I should trust you”

“I have none, I don't ask for your trust, I only offer my aid, and you need me, they trust me, I will get in there easily, you won't get passed the front gate”

“I guess our lives are in your hands, god help us”

“Don't be cynical, I have a conscience and that is what I live by, no creed or grand master, just me, and a group of thugs taking anyone and torturing them is not right in my book”

“Torture?” His eyes widened.

“Well you didn’t think they would have a nice chat did you?” I added sarcastically.

He drew close pointing an accusing finger at me “This is no time for sarcasm, that’s my sister in there”

“I am sorry I don’t know when to switch it off I am afraid, I will get her out” I assured him.

As I swung round, he saw a glint of something, he caught my necklace, almost choking me in the process, he became defensive again, and hissed “Why do you wear a Templar necklace if you are not one?”

I snatched it from his grasp, fixing him with a glare “Because it was my mothers, and my grandmothers before her, they were Templar's, and although I see wisdom in their order, I sadly see how far they have fallen, and sadly the peace between the assassins and Templar's didn't last”

“Yes because the Templar's attacked the assassins” he added as if he knew it all, and that was it, black and white, I felt a surge of rage, which led me to reveal more of my self than I intended “Yes, only after the assassins murdered my mother, she kept the peace, and it sadly died with her, well this has been a rather long detour down memory lane, I have your sister to save, so I shall get on with that, and you stay out of the way” I barked. He saluted sarcastically, I ignored him.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, recalling my mother always broke my heart, she was such a good woman, but some people are more intent upon war than peace, they referred to it as anarchy, but I knew better, I had to stop myself before the flash back drew me to that place, that painful memory, I couldn't fight it once it had me at its mercy, so I focused upon Evie the woman I had to save, well help, as this was not a woman who needed saving.

I slowly returned to ground level, looking up to assure myself he had not followed me down, if he interfered, even for the right reasons it would not end well for his sister, I walked over to the guard, and introduced myself by showing my necklace, the two guards opened the door graciously.

I entered the stately home, wondering the halls until I found steps descending to the lower levels, where they would be holding her, as sound did not escape these rooms, they could do as they pleased uninterrupted, and unreported. I descended the steps, hearing the obvious sounds of torture, and Evie’s voice ever defiant toward her captors, as I entered the room, they all turned holding to guns, and blades just in case I was a threat, they soon relaxed when they recognized me.

She to recognized me “You!”

“Yes I remember you to Evie”

“I should have known you worked for these bastards, I was sure you weren’t one of them, but this confirms it”

“I wouldn’t jump to conclusions, I must first humbly apologise for what happens next, if there was any other way I would have found it, but I am afraid we must part company”

The men surrounding Evie looked perplexed as I continued, I took a deep breath, shooting two of them down, rolling across to shoot two others, running my bladed through the other two, as they dropped to the ground, I felt a sense of guilt, I may not have been religious but it seemed appropriate to say a prayer, I crouched over each one “A dear departed brother, may the father of understanding guide you in the afterlife, and forgive me for what I had to do in the name of peace”

Evie was now staring at me utterly confused by my actions, I pulled up slowly surveying the carnage I had just caused, not liking to be party to such devastations. It had been difficult visiting all of the families these two had unknowingly destroyed in that explosion, I had been the one who had had to tell the wives, husbands, and children their wife, their mother, their father would not be returning home to them, that had been one of the longest days of my life, comforting them, and paying for their homes with Templar funds that no one miss, as no one knew of them but me, but I had made good use of them over the years, helping as many people as I could.

I walked over to Evie, who still looked like she had no idea as to whether I was friend or foe, she eyes me with equal confusion, and suspicion, once she was free, she pulled away from me, her face bruised and battered, I looked at her injuries, she struggled to speak due to the swelling around her face, the rush of emotion I felt for her drew tears to my eyes, I said nothing as this was a woman who would not wish for such sympathy. So I remained stoic and simply stated “Your brother is waiting for us, and I have a friend who is a doctor, he can make sure the damage is not permanent, and give you something for the pain”

“I don’t need your help” she lisped through the pain.

“Fine, I will make your brother take you, I am here to help whether you choose to believe it or not, now follow me, you’re in no state to be finding your own way out of here”

She was disgusted that she had to lean upon me to walk out, she begrudged each step, and every second of aid I gave her, I sat her down, opening the door, the guards greeting me “I am so sorry” I repeated my prayers, as I lay them down, I would find out if they had families to, and anonymously aid them, as the guilt of face to face, and the audacity of it would be too much for me.

I returned to Evie, helping her outside, her brother seemed to appear out of nowhere, I passed her into his care “Oh god Evie look what they have done to you, I will kill them for this”

“No need, I have seen to it myself” I stated with a heavy conscience.

“Thank you, I don’t know what else to say”

“You can talk your sister into seeing my friend who is a doctor, he can make sure she will be alright”

“Evie don’t be so stubborn, we are going if I have to throw you over my shoulder, we are going”

She nodded ever so slightly, Jacob carrying her the whole way, the walk was in utter silence, not a word was spoken between all of us, I could only hear Evie’s wheezing behind me.

I pulled up to my friends home, I rapped upon the door, he scrambled to open the locks, upon seeing me he looked over to Jacob, and Evie “What is it this time Angelina?”

“Unknown injuries, she was set upon by group of thugs, can you help her?” I pleaded.

“Of course you know I can’t turn down anyone in need” he smiled warmly.

We walked through the hall into a room set up like a makeshift surgery, it was cleaner, and more equipped than most back street doctors, and he was actually qualified unlike many who practiced, I use that term loosely, I had reported many who had killed many just to make quick money, praying on the desperate.

“Lay her down upon that cot there” he told Jacob. Jacob lay her down ever so carefully “So who is my patient?”

“Evie Fyre" Jacob stammered, as if that's all he could manage to say.

"this is her brother” I pointed to Jacob who was hovering around Evie’s bedside with a panicked expression. My hand had begun to tremor, that last name, where did I know it from.

“Now leave the room both of you, it never helps to have family member’s present”

Jacob pleaded with me, but I made him leave “Let him work, he knows what he is doing””

Jacob gasped as I forced him out shouting “I will be right outside Evie, I am not going anywhere”

He paced none stop until we were allowed back in, I wracked my brains trying to recall why I knew that name, but I couldn't recall it. Evie's eye had been drained, she could see much more clearly, and he had given he something for the pain, she looked less pained, but still she was putting on a brave face. Jacob didn’t leave her side throughout the night, as if he was afraid she would not be ok. He dropped off after the first few hours, he obviously hadn’t slept since she had been taken, he looked exhausted.

I watched over her while he slept, she woke in the middle of the night turning to Jacob, seeing him sound asleep, she turned to me “Why did you help me?” she strained.

“Because it was the right thing to do” I stated, feeling it was the obvious

“But I know who you are, I didn’t at first but now I am sure, and what happened, it doesn’t make sense”

“Matters of conscience don’t to those who wish to see the world as black, and white, nothing is clear cut"

“My father always told me that was his biggest mistake, he followed orders without question” I choked back a sob, that was why that name felt so familiar to me, their father, had been the assassins ordered to kill my mother, I recoiled from her side unable to hide my contempt, and pain.

I barely managed to say “Can we not speak of this now, you need your rest, and I have no wish to relive that day” my voice cracked with emotion.

I wasn’t sure until that moment that it was them, but now I was also certain, given the last name. Evie fell silent, as I became thoughtful, but her eyes remained upon me, I could feel them, sadness for that little girl who had lost her mother, but soon she could not keep her eyes open, and she drifted off to sleep. I was tortured by ghosts of the past, they tried to pull me back to that painful memory, I barely held them at bay, I was almost glad that Jacob woke up, he panicked “Oh my god, I rested my eyes for a second, oh my god”

“Jacob, she is fine, I was awake the entire time”

“Oh thank you, I believe I owe you more than a thank you, how about a hug?”

“No I am fine” I held him at bay.

Thankfully Evie woke up distracting him, I thought it was my moment to sneak out unseen, and hopefully I would not have to see them again, but fate was playing cruel tricks upon me upon this day.


	3. Stuck with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina reveals more of her past and now she maybe stuck with twins

"What is this a welcoming committee?" I joked as I saw the group approach my friends abode. I held in the doorway, not allowing them to pass.

"Your friend did his duty, just like you should, we respect you Angelina don't make that change, I know you witnessed their recklessness first hand"

"And are you here to declare Templar innocence in all matters?"

"Your mother would not be happy to see you know child" an older member chided.

"She wouldn't be happy to see how far you have fallen Ben, me however she would understand"

"Your defending the offspring of your mothers murderer" he reasoned.

"They can not answer for the actions of their father, no matter the blood that boils and cries for revenge, it will not bring her back, as for you, you can all leave, and we will say no more of this"

The door swung open "ah we have visitors" Jacob chimed, I tried to hold him at bay but I had to keep an eye on the rabble before me, so he managed to squeeze passed, pressing himself against me as he did so "this is hardly the time for innuendo" I hissed.

"There's always time" he winked.

Taking a stance at my side he added"so Templar dogs barking, let's send them on their way"

As he said this he dove into the middle of the group, thoughtless, and caviler, he was an amazing fighter, but I couldn't be distracted by him, I watched as Ben's minions charged at me trying to get in and get to Evie, who in her current state would put up no resistance.

Cutting one mans throat, and stabbing the other in the gut, I kept my foothold in the doorway, watching each man drop to the ground with a sickening thud, gave me pause, this was never what I wanted, but the girl was battered and bruised enough I wouldn't let them kill her, despite what their father had done.

When Bens final man fell to Jacobs strong arm, Ben retreated, I would have given chase, but I heard a cry from within the house. I spun round and rushed into mock surgery, I found Damon holding to his throat, choking, and spluttering his own blood, he dropped to ground, I rushed to him "why did you do this?"

"It was my duty" he gargled. He became still and silent.

"God damn it, you stupid man" I hissed, knowing he could no longer hear anything of this world, but I felt frustration, and sadness, he had been such a good friend, but he put his loyalty to the Templars before that.

I again was forced to pray to someone or something I wasn't sure I believed in.

Evie was sitting up, she was covered in his blood, a bit shaken but alert "why do you pray for them?" She questioned.

"Because they are people to, and I know they are convinced they do right to aid their cause, just like you"

"Don't you dare equate us to them" Jacob snapped.

"Oh why not your as bad as each other, what about that factory explosion, your doing?"

"Yes, it was an unfortunate mishap"

"Unfortunate!, are you kidding me, you killed near 30 workers, I was the one who had to face their families, I was the one who paid for their homes so they didn't have to suffer more indignity with no wage coming in, I saw the aftermath of your carelessness, the assassins have caused me nothing but pain"

He fell silent "no witty come back Jacob, good, and thanks to this fiasco they think I am working with you, I heard Ben shouting as he ran, I am ruined within the Templars, why did I help you two" I raged.

"But your not a Templar" Jacob stated confused.

"I know that, but it was useful to be neutral, I was going to find a way to return the peace my mother started between the two factions, but now I have no chance, it's ruined, and all thanks to you two, years of work making connections within both, and in one failed swoop you two trash it"

"I didn't ask for your help, you offered it" Jacob countered.

"Yes and I just had to do the right thing damn it" I cried in frustration.

Jacob helped Evie up "where do you think your going?" I quipped.

"Our friend green has a shop not too far from here"

"You may want to take a carriage, if your seen now, Evie is in no state to defend herself, and you will need my help"

"Look we get on fine without your aid so no thank you" Jacob snapped.

"Oh yes without my help, your sister would be dead, you will take my help, and thank me for it, now wait here"

As I walked out I searched for a carriage, I thought I could steal it, but I had coin, so I paid the driver, and promised to return it, he said I had an honest face so he allowed it, I pulled up to the house. I whistled loudly, the twins emerged from the building, still bickering, he helped Evie inside, then hoped up next to me "I am driving"

"No your not"

"You have the most devastatingly beautiful smile" he purred as he leant forward, slipping the reigns from my hands "thank you" he sat up.

Charging through the streets of London like a run away carriage, leaving destruction in our wake "I promised I would return the carriage Jacob" I cried.

He just laughed "enjoy the ride my love"

I gripped tightly to the top of the carriage with one hand the seat with the other, he didn't slow down until he saw the shop "Jesus, your not supposed to be drawing attention to us" I chided.

"Didn't you enjoy the ride?" He smiled.

"no it was quick, and unsatisfactory" I retorted.

"Ouch" he smiled holding out his hand, pulling me into his arms "we have to stop meeting like this" he purred, pressing me to cab, his eyes alight with desire. I dampened his ardor by stating "Jacob, your sister"

"Ah, you throw me, one minute I want to shout at you, then I want to.." He stopped mid sentence scratching the back of his head, turning to the carriage, I entered the quaint little shop ahead of them, the man behind the counter looked at me with confusion.

When Evie and Jacob followed he tore around the counter "Evie what happened?"

She had no strength to answer, he disappeared with her through a door, I was about to follow when Jacob halted me "don't worry she is in good hands, now as for you I would suggest you leave"

"And go where you have tarnished my reputation, they think I have taken over to the assassins thanks to you two, as if your family hadn't caused me enough grief"

"Why do both you and Evie keep saying that, what am I missing?"

"Nothing I care to explain"

"Tell me what is going on, or I will make sure to toss you out on your ear"

"Don't force my hand Jacob"

"Why not what is it?" He began to sound more concerned than frustrated.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I stressed, still wanting to run out of the room more than speak the truth.

"Your father, killed my mother, that is what your sister meant"

"What?" He was taken back by the revelation. "No it can't be true, why would my father do that?" He was unconvinced.

"He was ordered to, she was a Templar, and the last thread holding the peace between the two, someone wanted in severed, I do not know what purpose it served other than chaos and death"

"The necklace, but if he had known I am sure he wouldn't have, and how can you be so sure"

"Do you recall a little girl being introduced to your family a long time ago?"

"Yes but she didn't stay, she was gone with a month or so"

"That was me, your fathers guilt at work, he was sorry but I was young and I hated him"

"I can't believe it, but I remember you" he leant against the counter, finding this truth hard to handle, he looked up at me, then back to the ground.

After a long silence, he stated "you can stay, I mean your a better fighter than either of us somehow, but I don't know how much we can tell you, given your Templar affiliations"

"That's fine but be assured I will not follow your creed, I will follow my conscience"

"Who taught you to fight?"

"My grandfather"

"Do I know him?"

"By reputation yes, but you do not know him"

"A name would help" Jacob pressed.

"Shay cormack"

"Fucking hell, from what I have been told, you don't half sound like him"

"Thank you"

"Not a compliment love"

"Yes it is, you got one side of the stories, he saved me after your father took my mother, without him I don't know what would have happened to me"

"I can't have win an argument with you can I?"

"No, get used to it" I half smiled, still struggling with memory of my mother, how could I stay with them knowing this, but I had no choice.


	4. connections, and information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now stuck with the twins, Angelina meets their friend Mr green, who she discovers knows of more than the mission

As Jacob, and this Mr green were distracted by poor Evie’s injuries, I quickly took a tour of the shop, finding places from which I could over hear their conversations without being discovered, as I would not be kept in the dark even if that’s what they wanted, I had not intent to interfere with their plans as long as it did not lead to the deaths of innocents, they could do what they pleased.

Jacob caught me off guard “I wondered where you have gotten to, why are you down here?” he asked suspiciously.

“I just like to know where all methods of escape are, force of habit”

“Hmm” he didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t press me. “Come on back upstairs, Greeneie’s made tea, and would like to meet you”

“He seems rather enamored with your sister” I smiled.

He shifted awkwardly “I know it’s a horror to watch” he pulled a disgusted face.

I laughed at his discomfort finding it both endearing, and humorous, I followed him back up, Evie looked quite comfortable, still in pain but she had at least remembered how to smile, and all it look was a dashing, attentive gentleman.

He turned round and greeted me warmly “Evie was just telling me about you Angelina, a ward of both assassin and Templar ways, strengths of both, information and fighting skill beyond Jacob I believe”

Frustrated by the insulation he snapped “Excuse me, you haven’t manged to defeat her yourself”

I could see they were having fun at his expense, and I decided I would like to join in “Yes Jacob was very easy to subdue” I quipped, nonchalant like it had been no trouble at all.

This inflamed Jacob's rage further, to which he responded “Come over here and I will show you whose easy to subdue” there was a hint of innuendo in his words, and an intensity in his stare, but it faded quickly, as if he had thought better of it, dismissing the entire thing with “Whatever” then falling silent, retreating to a corner of the room to stew.  
I smiled at both Green, and Evie, they were used to Jacob, so they told me to not be concerned, he would come back around soon enough, Green turned to me “So you will be aiding us I have been informed”

“I will, but never in violation of my conscience”

“Understandable, so you bare no loyalty to the Templar's?, even though you wear their seal?”

“I do not, this was my mothers, she held a peace between the sides, one which I hope to return one day, hopefully with less interference” I looked pointedly at both twins, both looking at me rather sheepishly, I looked to Green again “You are Alice’s daughter?” he knew my mother, or knew of her.

“I am, how did you know my mother?”

“She was a wonderful woman” he said earnestly.

“She was” I said as the tears clouded my eyes. I hadn't even realized he evaded my question.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you” he said apologetically.

“I know, but it is difficult to remember her” my voice cracked.

I looked around the room trying to distract my thoughts, both Twins refusing to make eye contact with me, both starting intently at the floor, as the memory threatened to drag me in. The memory was becoming all too clear, it had been cold that day, I recall shivering as I held tightly to my mother’s hand, a voice broke through my haze “Angelina” I saw a hand wave before my face, I looked to this Mr Green, not knowing him well enough to reveal what had just occurred, so I just smiled “Sorry I was in a world of my own”

“Hmm, I was worried for a moment, you seemed so distant, lost in thought, but whatever it was it was not a good one, as you were crying” he added with concern still in his voice, he squeezed my shoulder.

I raised my hand to my face, I hadn’t even realized I had been crying, this always happened when I thought of her, I didn’t want to be drawn into that memory, that poor child was frozen in that moment, the pain still raw, and the fear still strong, so I could not face it, I was not ready to, and I didn’t know if I ever would be.

“Any reason the two of you are so silent on the matter?”

Jacob piped up, not wanting to admit the truth he stated “You know me, I don’t do so well with crying women” he joked, ribbing him in the chest, after pulling away from the corner of the room. Evie just glanced up “I am tired, I would like to rest if I may”  
“Jacob, fill her in would you” she stated off hand.

“gladly” his wicked grin faded the moment his eyes met mine, in was as if every time he made an innuendo, or joke he felt guilty and changed tact as swiftly as he could, I could see he was struggling with this information, he no longer knew how to talk to me, his eye contact became evasive.

“Well, we have a new mission, we are gaining intel as we speak, and I am to meet a contact later today, but they may become antsy with your presence, so maybe you should remain here, do whatever it is you normally do, but don’t follow me love, your libel to scare them away if you do, I catch sight of you, I might get distracted” he cautioned.  
“Fine, fine, I will speak with your friend Mr Green, and see if I can be of any help to him, you will have to learn to trust me at some point Jacob”

“As will you, but I do not believe either of us is at that point yet however, so I will return within the hour, hopefully with good news”

I watched him leave, I was tempted to follow him, as I know I could go unseen, but my curiosity over Mr Green outweighed the curiosity of Jacobs dealings. I wished to know more of my mother, more of my family, Shay had told me all he could recall, but he had not been a young man when he spoke of my mother, so his memory was hazy, I did miss Shay, it seemed my curse that all my loved ones would leave me, some through choice, others through no fault of their own, still either way it was painful.

But at least with my grandfather Shay I had good memories, memories I could recall oh so clearly, I sighed heavily wishing he was with me now, he would know what to do, he would have words of wisdom to depart that would take away my confusion and help me understand, he had always been that voice of reason, the one who taught me to be guided by my conscience, I hoped I was doing him proud, I looked up, and hoped he was watching over me.

I pulled my self-free of the drifting sensation, and walked toward the back of the shop, to find Mr Green sitting comfortably in a chair enjoying a tea, I wondered what he knew of my mother, and as I sat down before him, and he kindly poured me a cup, I knew as I sipped at the warm refreshing tea, that this would not be an easy day for me, to spend time among the family which destroyed mine, and to talk about my mother, but I had to know.

My hands tremoring holding the mug, the plate loudly tapping repetitively at its side to draw attention to my less than steady hand, and my uneasy demeanor “So You knew my mother?”

“Oh yes, the days of peace long forgotten, she had a way with the Templar’s and assassins, could always make them see reason, intelligent, quick witted, and bright as she was beautiful, I see she has passed on her looks, and tenacity to her daughter, you are so alike, I knew you reminded me of someone, I had not thought of her in some time, her passing was hard upon us, we were shocked, and devastated by the loss, but also that one of us could do such a thing”

“Not a day goes by were I don’t recall her, she is always with me”

“I am sorry for your loss, I never was told what happened to you, I did try to find you, but someone went to great lengths to hide you”

“My grandfather Shay feared for my life, so that would have been his doing, I miss them both very much” I said wistfully, realizing I had revealed more than I had wished to, I fell silent, then changed the subject entirely “So what is this mission Jacob spoke of?”

His eyes sad as he looked upon me “ah, I will let Jacob, and Evie tell you when they are both here and able, as I do not know how much they wish for you to know, given that you have friends upon both sides”

His statement worried me, it sounded as though there was more to this, and that it would not be of an uplifting nature, concerned, I waited in silence for Jacob to return, Green left me to my thoughts. My eyes locked upon the door way, holding to the importance of the mission, and how I had to find out more, if they would not tell me, I would find out on my own.


	5. The best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Jacobs plan go off with a bang, when the smoke clears things are not as they seem

Jacob returned looking rather chipper "Went well then?" I stated as he walked through to the back of the shop, it looked like I had interrupted his happy moment, as once he saw and acknowledged me, his face dropped, mildly offended but more intent on discovering their plans, I pressed him again.

"Yes, it went well" he added glibly.

"How's Evie doing?"

"She is resting, Green is keeping an eye on her" I assured him.

"I will go and check if she is ok to join us, as I would rather speak with her, before you" he stone walled me.

As soon as he left the room, I quickly rounded the corner to the room adjacent to her room, and I listened intently "How are you feeling sister?"

"Like a carriage ran me down, but I will survive" she laughed, then hissed realising it still hurt to do so.

"Are you up to speaking of the mission with Angelina?"

"I am not sure if I am as yet, I will leave it to you to decide what to tell her"

"I would rather keep her in the dark, the Templar's being past friends of hers, she might warn them, and this must go off with out a hitch, their base of operations when they are soon to move, is too good to pass up, we can wound them now before its too late"

I knew it was something I would have to worry about, I knew the Templar's and they would not have found their base so easily unless they wanted them to, this stunk of a set up, I wondered whether they would listen to me, and how would I explain my knowledge. As I fell to distraction Jacob caught me rounding the corner "Hear enough did you?" he hissed, furious that I had not allowed them privacy.

"Good thing I did, this is not right, the Templar's are not so foolish, do not move on this until I can verify it for you, please"

"We have but a small window of opportunity"

"Yes that's even more suspicious, it forces you into rash action, and expediency, think Jacob, your source on this who is it?"

"Green, and I trust him, much more than I trust you, so if you don't mind, we intend to go ahead tomorrow, and you will not interfere, or I will be forced to tie you up" he drew close, trying to intimidate me.

"Fine be a fool, I will check this myself"

He gripped my arm as I turned to leave "Do not take this from us, this will weaken the Templars grip upon London, setting it free, this is what we have been fighting for" he pleaded as his anger faded, his eyes becoming gentle and pleading.

"I am not trying to take anything from you, I just want to make sure of this, what's the harm in that?"

He released my arm, I walked the darkened streets wondering how much time I had before this plan was enacted, I happened upon the building Jacob had described, it was in darkness, frustrated, I looked for an access points as I noted all doors chained, and all windows were sealed, someone had gone to great lengths to keep people out, very suspicious indeed, I walked round to a man hole, knowing of the tunnels under the city, when I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head, then blackness.

When I woke up, I was face to the ground, cold stone pressed to my face, I tried to pull up, my head throbbed, I took my hand to my scalp, someone had hit me hard, the skin was tender, and swollen, I flinched as my fingers grazed the huge bump, I felt dizzy as I pulled up, as I looked around, I could tell it was a warehouse of some kind, the light of day spilling in through the high windows, I panicked, it was morning, and I had no idea what time, I began to rush from door to door, pulling manically at the handles, they wouldn't budge, my head pounded as I crashed into each door. My eyes darting round, I couldn't see an exit, and the more frenzied I became the harder it was to think. Then I heard a door click, as if someone had opened it purposefully, that could only mean they wanted me to get out now, so I could witness their glory, I guess I was lucky that due to my history, and my mothers they had seen fit to spare my life, and reputation.

As I exited the sun blazed into my eyes, I was forced to squint, I was clear across town. So I began running faster than I had in my life, well as fast as that day, my feet pounded the pavement, and my head responded with a constant dull ache, making it difficult to gain my bearings. I felt like the whole scene slowed down into slow motion as I cried “No, Evie, Jacob, stop you fools!”

They couldn’t hear me, but I held on to hope until I heard the explosion sound, the building utterly destroyed,Evie and Jacob stood proudly, still unaware that they had been fooled, I had tried to warn them, it had all seemed to easy, the Templar’s were no fools.  
But their current grand master was a master of manipulation, he had fed them just the right amount of misinformation, and made it appear as though it was truth by making it seem difficult to come by, as I finally reached them, out of breath. Jacob turned to me “See a mighty blow to the Templar’s” He smiled.

“you two need to get off the streets now!” I ordered.

“Why would we do that, we want the Templar’s to know who showed them a thing or two”

I steadied my breathing “You have both been set up, I don't know the full extent of their plan,but you two need to go underground, now”

They looked at me in pure disbelief, but evie stepped toward the rubble and to our horror, she discovered men, women, and children among the dead, she looked destroyed “But Green told us, and Levin said….both of them”

“No Green I can assume was fooled, Levin?, what did he look like?”

"He was a small weasely man, greased back black hair, short, knew his explosives well, well spoken, seemed innocent enough"

"I know the man of whom you speak, Levin however is no assassin, but a loyal Templar, you both need to move now, they have been insidious in this, they will turn the public against you, deaths of innocents upon your hands"

Jacob looked crushed “It cant be, we saw them go inside, we saw them go inside” he stated over and over frantically.

It was difficult to move them, they were both routed to the spot in deep denial, but as people began to appear, I dragged them both out of sight, and into the sewers, the smell was vile enough to make me gag, but it was the only place they wouldn’t dare look for them, and these tunnels lead to many places, as my Templar contacts had informed me, well before they shut me out.

“What have done?” Evie cried.

“Come on these tunnels lead to all manner of hideouts, follow me”

“How do you know that?” Jacob baulked as the smell grew ever more pungent.

“Templar contacts told me of them, well before they stopped talking to me that is, please start moving”

They begrudgingly followed me slowly, they both looked lost, Evie had a grey pallor, I hoped was due to the horrendous stench, I walked them round to a small office, once inside, I sat them down, both still had that glazed look, like they were relieving that moment.

“I will go back up for supplies”

“Is it not dangerous for you too?” Jacob added absentmindedly.

“No, I shouldn’t imagine they would get anything from destroying my credibility, no one knows who I am, to them, and the public I am a no body, but you two where well known, and now infamous”

“How do we know you didn’t do this to us!” Jacob stood and with a flash of anger, pointing at me.

“Don’t you dare accuse me, I tried to warn you both, but fool hardy as you are you ignored me, just because you were fooled by the Templars don’t go pointing the finger at me, you did this to your self, and I was knocked out trying to confirm these claims of yours, they knew I would find out, so they made sure I was out of the way"

His anger faded as quickly as it had boiled, deflated he dropped back down, and conceded to my judgement, it gave me no joy to see the two of them like this, no matter what had happedned in the past, they were only trying to do what was right, and they had been destroyed in the process.

I would find this grand master myself, and talk with him, for all the good it would do me, I was still willing to try, but given that he had no compunction with letting innocents die to destroy the name of the assassins, I did not imagine him a very reasonable man, but if my mother had somehow made a peace between the two, surely I could find a way, I hoped, but given recent events, I worried it was a fools hope.


	6. What to do about the Frye twins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina is worried about the twins, and is trying to find a way to redeem their good names, but things become more complicated when Angelina goes above ground

I returned to Evie and Jacob with clothes, food and water enough to last us a few days while I figured out how to fix this mess. I had no idea what to do yet but I would think of something, they both had not moved, but had sank further into their despair, Jacob muttering, and Evie white as a sheet staring in to space, her face frozen in pain.

I worried for them both, as mistakes can lead us into darkness, or we can find a way back, it is never easy but I was willing to help them, I would do all I could for them. I walked over to Evie she didn't acknowledge my presence, still entranced in that horrible moment, I knew that look, and I knew the fear, will I come back from this, can I come back from this, that almost paralysed me as a child, I felt I would never survive the grief but somehow I found the strength, I would make sure they did to.

I walked over to Jacob praying I would get sense, or at the least an intelligible response, I took his hand in mine just like I had with Evie, he at least looked me in the eye.

"Jacob you can come back from this, don't let the Templar's defeat you"

"But can't you see love, they have already"

He sunk back, pulling his hand free of mine, I tried all night to console them, to support them, to get them to eat but they remained emotionless, and rigid, I was beginning to feel worried. I couldn't sleep, I kept watch over them both, making sure if they needed me, I would be ready, but they drifted in and out of horrific nightmares, waking up with a start up bolt right, looking around realising it was no nightmare, then they sunk deeper into their misery.

I must have drifted off, as when I woke they had taken to pacing, an improvement I was hoping. They both looked frantic, I had almost forgotten my head injury until I pulled up and I felt faint, I collapsed.

I roused in Jacobs arms "you scared us for a minute"

"You took quite a blow to the head, why didn't you tell us" Evie chided.

"I think she did, I was too lost in my own head, I am sorry Angelina" Jacob owned sheepishly. His fingers traced my cheek "should we get a doctor?"

"No, I am just a little dizzy, guess that knock was harder than I thought" I assured him, looking up into his eyes felt strange, but his arms were so comfortable, I didn't want to move, but I knew I had to.

I pulled up, sitting up in his arms "you can let me go now" I smiled.

"No, I think you need to let me look after you for the moment"

Pulling me close, he stroked my hair gingerly, I was beginning to feel awkward as I was caught in his arms, and now his gentle stare. My strength began to return, as did my headache "I am feeling a bit better" I squeezed his arm.

He smiled widely "I kind of like this, I think you should wait a moment"

My cheeks flushed, I pulled up slowly, untangling myself from his arms "fine spoil my fun" he joked.

"Got your humour back I see, and it's also nice to see you up and about Evie"

She could barely looked at me, the guilt and shame weighing heavily upon her, I pulled up finding my feet, no dizziness, but my head was still in agony. "So Angelina what are we going to do?" Evie questioned.

"Firstly I will find, and see their grandmaster"

"Are you insane, he didn't kill you the first time, I doubt he will afford you that luxury twice, you need to think of something else" Jacob demanded.

"Well neither of you can stop me, I am the better fighter"

"Ah you have yet to square off with the two of us, my brother is distracted by your charms, I however am not, and you wouldn't want to add to my current state would you?" She guilted me.

I looked at her bruised face, and to Jacob blocking the door behind her "you can't think he will see reason?" He continued.

"If my mother could hold the peace so can I"

"I hate to say this but your mother died for that peace, I won't let that happen to you"

"We owe you that much, after..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"You owe me nothing" I looked at Evie square in the eye, she turned away, but Jacob held my stare, and then stated "Your right we don't, but I am just starting to like you, I would like that to continue" Jacob's wry smile widened.

My cheeks were on fire, I relented holding back while they had their watchful eyes upon me, then another idea came to me "would you like me to speak to Mr green?"

Evie's eyes lit up, but a look of disappointment crossed her face when she knew she couldn't go and see him herself.

"Hmm at least your sounding more reasonable, maybe he can help us, and he will want to know his little Evie is safe" he teased.

"Childish, he is a colleague nothing more"

"Oh dear god even I didn't buy that one" I quipped.

"Oh really, if I am in denial Angelina, so are the both of you, making eyes at each other"

I felt juvenile, as I just wanted to tell her to stop, but she was right, we had a strangely strained tension, one minute we were close, then one of us pulled away, I knew what held me from him, but I wondered what was holding him back, was it our families tragic meshed history, or was it as complicated as my feelings, I was drawn to him but I resented him for what he stood for, his fathers transgressions did also play a part, I couldn't get passed that mire to get to him. I was still unable to face that day, it was still frozen in my memory, like a horror movie that had been on pause for many long years, I was still not willing to connect with that little girl, and her pain, so I froze her were she stood, holding the pain in a perfect agonising stasis, still raw as the day of the incident.

I agreed I was only going to see Mr Green, I assured them both, Jacob grabbed my arm as I went to leave "I know that look Angelina, don't do anything foolish, please come back after seeing Green, if your not back in an a few hours I will come looking for you whether it's dangerous or not, you hear me"

"Fine" I sighed heavily, annoyed that he could read me so well.

Pulling free of his grip, and out of his stares which where becoming increasingly unnerving, and Evie's joke had shaken me, I was not ready for anything beyond the peace I had spent years trying to reform, everything else had taken a back seat to it, life and love were of little consequence, and I had no interest in starting a family, so it was easier to not take the risk.

Pulling out of the sewers and breathing clean refreshing air was a god send, I breathed deep, knowing I would have to return, I made sure no one had seen me. I began toward greens shop, aware the sewer smell was soaked into my clothes, I would have to change and clean up, Jacob and Evie couldn't deny me that luxury. Hurrying to the shop, as I drew more attention than I wanted to, it was the smell, it lingered, and followed me like a dark cloud. I finally walked in, Green rushed out, immediately holding to his nose "Evie and Jacob?" He coughed.

"They are safe"

His eyes began to water "I need to wash up"

"Oh thank god, hurry upstairs" he strained.

I ran up the steps, taking a quick bath, and finding half decent clothes to wear, they were not my size but I tied them so they held up, walking back down "that's much better" Green quipped.

I sat down in the back room "you know what has happened I assume?"

"Of course, believe me I had no idea, you have to know I am a good man, I would never..." He seemed so instant that I know, unsure why he was bent on convincing me, I assure him, I knew it was Levin, and the Templars.

"We need to fix this, they can't hide forever, this is just what the Templar's need to ruin the assassins, make them seem dangerous and reckless, then not a single soul will risk joining, or be willing to aid them, they would be cut off, or worse" I mused, worried about the repercussions.

"Sadly the or worse has already begun, a non Templar group murdered an assassin, saying it was for justice, this is chaos" he sighed heavily.

"Are you sure your safe?" I felt a sudden concern for him.

"Yes, I will be fine, we need to fix this, have you any ideas?"

"Well I had one, but the twins think it's insane"

"Even Jacob?"

I nodded. "It can't be good then, but let's hear it, desperate times and all"

"I wanted to find and negotiate with the Templar grand master"

"Ah I see, I have to agree with the twins, that is insane, I won't help you with that endeavour, and please don't you go all hot-headed, reckless action lead to this tragedy, I don't want you to be another, I won't see you hurt" I found his concern comforting and strange, he didn't know me, maybe he was this nice to everyone.

I did not get time to ponder it as a scream, emanated from the street, both myself and Green charged out, a young woman who looked a lot like Evie but on closer inspection it was not her, she had been shot, a man cried "I killed one of them assassins" he seemed happy with himself, I didn't bother myself with the ignorant fool, I ran to the girls side.

"What's your name?" I asked, she was so fresh faced, trembling uncontrollably.

"Kelly" she whimpered. Tears streaming down her face "it hurts" she cried, she was holding to a brave face, I felt for this poor woman but I had to remain calm, I had to help her.

"Ok Kelly we are going to move you, this may hurt, are you ready"

No one was willing to get her help, they were to busy condemning her to see the wrong doing in their own actions. Disgusted, I carried the girl, away from the mob encircling her, Green cleared me a path "nearest doctor?" I asked, my memory failing me, Green guided me to a carriage, reliving the driver of his seat, and carriage, we tore away, but all our haste was not enough, her arms that had been holding to me so tightly, and her wide frightened eyes glazed over, and her arms dropped, she fell still and silent in my arms, I could no longer rouse her, the poor girl, an innocent, with a likeness to Evie.

I felt helpless holding her in my arms, tears threatinging to fall from my eyes, her blood staining my clothes, threatening to drag me into my own despair, I slammed my fist to the roof of the carriage calling for Green to stop.

He pulled to stop opening the door, he looked to Kelly then to me "damn it, she was only a child, damn the Templar's and their twisted ways"

"Don't tear down an organisation based upon a despot leader, the assassins have had their fair share, this poor girl was caught in the middle, this is why my mother sought to keep the peace, that's what I can, and will find a way to do, but firstly the poor girls family needs to know, we cant leave her here it wouldnt be right"

We continued the doctor, I carried her, and said a prayer for her, hoping that she found peace, in whatever was next. When the doctor answered I cried for him to aid her, and when he told me she was dead, I made a show of emotion, it did sadden me but I put up a front of such grief to make the doctor uncomfortable, and I continued to wail as I walked down the street, people avoided me, in an effort to not be drawn in, more effective than I would have liked.

I found Green and we returned to the shop in silence, I did not have the words, and he seemed lost in thought, when we returned, we heard the man had been arrested, I was surprised they cared enough to shackle him.

I pulled my Templar necklace free, looking at the symbol, bold and proud, I wondered why my mother, and grandmother became Templar's then worked for peace, surely one had to be neutral, but they had managed it until their deaths, then Shay in their absence.

"Your staring so intently at it as if your hoping for divine intervention"

I pulled out of my head, and wondered aloud "That would be nice, but it was my mothers, I often wonder why she picked a side"

"Have you heard of the kenway mansion?, you mother, and grandmother are both mentioned by name"

"What do the kenways have to do with my mother?" I puzzled.

"I think we should go and find out"

"Why do want to help me discover my past?"

"I owe it to.."

"You owe me nothing" I jumped in before he finished.

"I was going to say, I owe your mother before you interrupted" he smiled.

My cheeks red realising my assumption, I was just getting sick of this guilt the twins were holding to, thinking they owed me because their father took my mother, I hated their pity, I knew they menat well.

"Sorry, maybe next time, I have to return to the twins, with no good news" I sighed.

As I pulled up to leave green shocked me, pulling me into an embrace, holding me tight, then letting me go slowly, searching my face before remarking "You really do remind me of her" he sighed.

"I look forward to our history lesson" he chirped as I left. I found him to be friendly, yet too familiar, it confused me, but I had other concerns. His perplexed expression returned, as I drew out of the shop, things were falling to chaos, and it frightened me.

As I was returning to Evie, and Jacob, I overheard a man talking of the grandmasters whereabouts, and I wondered if I should follow him, or go and depress the twins with news of more madness upon the streets.


	7. Deeper into the mire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina is formulating a plan

I had no wish for the twins to venture above ground to find me given the decline in the situation, I cast my mind to poor Kelly, a rush of emotion brought tears to my eyes, and before I knew it I was crying, that poor girl, caught between a war she knew nothing of.

I wiped away my tears, knowing if I chose to tell the twins nothing that my tears could be passed off as a reaction to the smell of raw sewage. I wasn't looking forward to dropping back down into the sewers, as I looked around to be sure no one had followed, I dropped into the sewers again, the smell burning my nose and eyes. As I rounded the corner I knocked into Jacob and Evie "ah, now we don't have to come and find you?, or did you not think me serious?"

"Of course I did, I came back, and without going to see the grandmaster, although I still think it's an option"

"Hmm guess that blow to the head effected you more than we thought" Evie quipped.

I smiled despite the foulness of the air, thankful when we returned to the office of to the side, the smell lessened to a bearable level. "So you and Green have any ideas?"

"Not as yet, but I will return tomorrow and we can have a real think upon it, I have a few ideas but I need to know what the grandmasters plans are, and what businesses fall within his power"

"I could tell you that" Jacob stated.

"No you could guess, but I need to be sure"

"Your not dropping this insane plan are you?" Evie stressed.

"No as there is more to it, than talking with him, if I extend the hand of friendship he will loosen his lips upon his plans to put me in my place, I have met many like him, they are more than willing to tell their plans once they feel they have all the power"

"Not just a pretty face then" Jacob smiled. 

With my face ruddy, I turned away, and just milled around, watching Evie and Jacob become more animated, It was nice to see they were willing to fight back, and pulling out of threatening to pull them under. So I chose to not tell them of the chaos taking the streets in their name, I was glad I had changed out of those bloody clothes, so there wouldn't be more questions, they wanted to look forward, and who was I to stop them.

So I just continued to observe them, they were able to smile, although the guilt still chased away the smiles from staying upon their faces, at least they could manage it. Evie noted me watching them "watching over us like an eagle Angelina?, why not join us?" She beckoned me over.

"I won't intrude, pay no mind to me, just nice to see your fighting spirits are returning"

"Not one for sentiment but we owe that to you, your tireless support and aid" Evie looked me directly in the eye so I could see her serenity. 

I was taken back that they noticed or cared for my effort, I didn't know what to say, so I became awkward, looking away "aww look at that Evie you have embarrassed her, it seems I am not the only one who can make her blush" he teased. Laughing to himself as my cheeks reddened further.

I looked to the ground, I didn't see Jacob until he grasped my hand and dragged me over, sitting me between them, smiling widely. 

I forgot my discomfort, becoming at ease in their company, listening to their stories, both animated and hilarious, I couldn't help but begin to like them more, Evie was still recovering so she left to sleep, not far away but I was alone with Jacob, both of us looking to the other, no idea what to do or how to act.

"So Angelina, alone...well sort of alone at last" he smiled.

He pulled closer, placing his hand upon my knee, my body became rigid at the slightest of touches from him, I looked at his hand then him, his confidence wavered under my uneasy stare, he pulled his hand away, I felt guilty as he pulled back.

"Jacob don't think I don't want to, but I feel unable to..." I couldn't explain it without revealing too much of myself, I wasn't ready to be vulnerable with anyone, we hadn't known each other that long.

"It's okay Angelina it wasn't right for me to be so forward with you" his sad smile broke my heart, I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, and pull him in a passionate kiss, but my urges were not greater than my fear, so I held back, and lived with the guilt, the conversation was stilted, as we couldn't get passed the way we were beginning to see each other.

So Jacob left me at the table, I sat up for a long time alone, wondering of poor Kelly, Mr Greens behaviour, and Jacob, there was too much going on to be stuck upon my lust for Jacob, I was not a teenager, so I concerned myself with their plight, hoping to draw them free of this sewer prison. Being in hiding was always difficult, on the run was also a strain, I had been unfortunate enough to experience both, my life had been fraught with danger and trauma, despite the pain of it I had grown accustomed to being on that edge, I did long to feel settled, but I was no longer sure if I knew how that would feel.

I rested my head down upon the cot in the corner, away from the twins but holding them in sight should they need me, my eyes lingered upon Jacob, I chastised myself, then glanced up to the ceiling, wondering how to counter such an insidious plan, that worked against all assassins in London.

I recalled that there was the word of the under ground, they were criminals but they held sway, respect for some, fear for others, I had had dealings with the more dangerous gangs in London, those who would accept no grandmaster, only the current leaders held power, they would not let it go, I would ask the twins and green if this was feasible.

I found this frustrated me, I was used to only concerning myself, I didn't have to check with anyone and now I was aiding assassins, and working in a team, I didn't care for running my every move by them, but I knew that what happened now effected is all so I had to include them.

Before I tried to sleep, if I could, my mind drifted to my grandfather, his smile wide, telling me a bad joke, anything to make me smile, I cries silently, wishing he was with me, missing how he would know exactly what to say, and those times he didn't have the words, his hugs were healing, all he had to do was hold me, and soon I would feel my sadness wane, as if it was not stronger than him, he had fought many things in his time, and he was able to fight my demons, without him, I resorted to disassociating myself from that memory. I could barely recall my grandfather without sadness, if I tried to recall my mother I was afraid it would break me.

I drifted into a dreamless sleep, and I was glad to not be haunted by my past if only for a night.

I woke to see the twins restlessly frittering around the room, I pulled up "something occurred to me last night?"

"Oh?" Evie looked hopeful, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes are you adverse to me speaking with the criminals of the city?" I remarked sleepily.

"Are any of your plans risk free?" Evie posed.

"No such thing I am afraid"

"I don't like it, they won't help without asking for something in return, the price will be too high" Jacob stressed.

"Let me be concerned with that"

"No, I will concern myself with your welfare"

I glared at him, he returned my stare, narrowing his eyes "I will take that into consideration"

"Don't do anything rash Angelina!" Evie cautioned.

"I will speak to Mr Green first" they seemed assured that he would side with them on this one.

So I dragged myself up, looking forward to a shower, and new clothes, as if I was to meet the bosses of the underworld I would have to dress the part, looking tough enough to engender trust from the female bosses, but feminine enough to distract the male bosses, I had to be careful, I could not piss anyone off, and each gang would have their own price. I still had money from the funds of the Templars that they still were unaware of, so I had to clean up, buy an outfit befitting the men and women of the under world, and a jacket to cover up should it be a necessity when I meet the grandmaster, as I was unaware of his vices beyond power. I had to play this smart, as despite being a good fighter, I did not have the brute strength to take on an army, I hope Mr Green would be ok with my plans, they I quickly wondered why I cared, it bothered me that I did.


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digging into her past Angelina is both confused and overwhelmed

Returning to the surface, again checking no one saw me, I hastened to Greens shop, knowing the smell needed to be washed away before I proceeded with any of my plans, I found clothes that fit me perfectly this time, as I returned to the shop downstairs I told Green I would be going shopping "what on earth for?"

"A fitting outfit to meet with the men and women of organised crime"

"Are you insane?, the templars have them under their control"

"Not the under ground gangs, they would never share power, and their influence is vast, they could redeem the twins"

"At what price?"

"I will find that out, but if we do nothing this chaos continues, and more innocents die"

"I don't like it Angelina, can I go with you?, as back up?"

"No, I have met these people before, and you would be surprised there is honour among they thieves, they have their own codes, and order, a new face will put them on edge"

"You know these people?, how?" he sounded both worried, and curious.

"Well when my grandfather passed away, I was on my own and I met a gang, they saved me from dying on the streets, they were my family for many years"

"I am sorry you had to live through that, I truly am" his sincerity was strangely unnerving.

"It wasn't your fault" he seemed to visible flinch when I said this, I dismissed it, and we took to the nearest clothes shop. I found what I was looking for, tight, and a bit revealing, I felt too embarrassed to show Green what I had bought, so I folded it neatly, the new coat and all, he seemed shocked at the price even more so that I could afford it. I didn't wish to tell him of the Templar funds, and I didn't usually use them in this manner, but making a good impression with the bosses of the underworld of London was a necessity.

I took them back to his shop, then his eyes lit up when he recalled his promise "Ah it is our history lesson today?"

"Is it necessary?" I sighed.

"Humour me please, you may learn something about your families history, doesn't that spark your interest?"

"I suppose" I confessed, I had often wondered about my family, but I had never had the time to think about it, and now I was being offered that chance, to take a glimpse at where I came from, and who my family was, I knew so little. Now I gave it thought, I became more and more curious. "Fine, you have convinced me" I half smiled.

"Great, now that the Templar's have moved it is abandoned, so we can take our time, there is so much I wish to show you" he sounded so excited, as we walked his enthusiasm it seems knew no bounds, as he spoke highly of my mother, it was nice to meet someone who had known her, and by the sounds of it knew her well. 

When we finally reached the museum, I was in awe of how large their home had been, don't well for themselves, I still wondered how the Kenway's had any knowledge of my family, but Mr Green was eager for me to find out. He guided me toward a portrait, I looked blankly at the beautiful woman in the painting "Who is it?" I finally asked.

"This is your Grandmother Alicia"

"Really?" I asked in awe. Taking a second look, her red hair had thrown me, as my hair was jet black, I wondered if that was my fathers hair colour. 

Now I was beginning to share Green's enthusiasm looking round, but soon things began to no longer make sense, as Haytham had kept a detailed journal, Edward his fathers was a sparse recount which I discovered hidden behind a set of draws, I had seen the dusty tracks upon the ground, of consistent movement. 

As I read them I felt a sting of guilt reading their musings and inner most thoughts, but both spoke of my Grandmother with reverence, and love, how could both Kenway's from two different times have been in love with my Grandmother, Shay was my grandfather, none of this made sense, so instead of making things clearer, now I was more confused, and this was how Green found me, as I re-read the pages to assure I hadn't misread, but I had not.

"What is it Angelina?"

"I cant make sense of this" I looked down at the journal.

"Where did you find that?"

"Hidden behind a case, I know how to find hiding places"

"What is confusing you?"

"Both Edward, and Haytham speak of my grandmother, how can both of them have known her, and well, been in love with her, Shay was my Grandfather"

"Haytham was the grandmaster of the Templar's he may have met your grandmother prior to Shay"

"I suppose, but how did she meet Edward his father?, the dates don't add up"

I read the entry to him, and the date detailing his first encounter with my grandmother, it was a bit crude, but I had to recall that he was a pirate at the time, Haytham's words were more respectful, and poetic, Edwards made me laugh. Their portrait paintings revealed why any woman would have an eye for them, but it was impossible, it couldn't be the same person, but the descriptions seemed to similar, of both character, and appearance, maybe she had a lookalike, but with the same name, I was getting a headache trying to wrap my head around it. Letters dropped free from Haytham's journal, letters from my grandmother speaking of their lost love, and all that was going on for her, so she had loved Haytham before my grandfather came upon the scene, she spoke highly of my grandfather, then my mother, and how she wanted Haytham to be apart of Alice's life, my eyes welled up upon reading her name, I quickly wiped them away when Mr Green returned, stuffing the letters in my pocket, but returning the journals to there rightful hiding place, but the words of my grandmother I wished to read in privacy.

"So was it worth the journey?"

"Yes I am glad you twisted my arm" I smiled.

We wondered the house a bit longer, seeing memorabilia, and laughing over silly pirate impressions we both attempted, Edward, and Haytham seemed intriguing characters I would have loved to meet them myself. I continued to puzzle over the glaring errors in the time periods, my grandmother couldn't be in two different era's it was an obvious mistake, I assured myself. Before we left Green asked "So, has it been a good day?"

"It has, I am glad I came, Evie will be jealous of me spending time with you" I teased.

"Ah yes Evie is a lovely woman, but I am more interested in getting to know you"

I pulled back "Wait a minute, I..."said confused, and flustered.

"No, you misunderstand me, I am trying to say..very clumsily, is that I...ok there is no easy way to say this but I think I will have to just blurt it out, but its such a delicate matter..I"

He paused again looking more awkward than I did "What is it?" I posed.

"what did your mother tell you of your father?"

"Nothing, I am not sure if she knew who he was, not to sound harsh upon her character"

"She knew, but she never told him"

"How do you know this?"

"It is me, I am your father Angelina"

I stood in disbelief not trusting what I had heard, so I questioned it "Your not old enough, this is ridiculous why would you joke about that?" I spat. 

"I am older than I look, I am in my late 30's I met your mother when we were only 17, then I was called away from her and she never told me of you, I only learn of your existence after her death, I tried to find you but your grandfather was a master at hiding you, I was broken to know I could not be a part of your life, and when you met the twins fate assured us to meet, don't you see that"

I felt overwhelmed, when he reached out for me to pull me into a fatherly hug, I pulled back, not sure what to do with all of this, so I ran away, like I always did, as fast, and as far from him as I could, I didn't look back, as I knew his hurt expression would stop my escape, I wasn't ready to handle this, it couldn't be true.


	9. Pushing for freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina unable to face Henry, pushes forward to help the twins, meeting a few familar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: there is an attempted sexual assault in this chapter, if this will trigger you do not read

I ran until I could barely catch my breath, I stopped only for a moment to heave in a quick breath, I ran to the his store, rushing up changing in to the clothes I had bought, and tore out praying he wouldn't be on his way back, then I worried about the pain I may have caused him, I had a flash of his heart breaking as I ran away, I began crying as I ran toward the location last known for the under lords.

As I opened the door I felt a gun press to my back "what are you doing here?" the voice hissed.

"Here to talk to Bill"

"Put this on"

They dangled a blindfold in front of me, I took it, I didn't wish to wear it but I thought I should go along with it, winding passage ways, so many twists and turns intended to confuse me, but I kept track. I was pushed through a door still blindfolded when I heard a voice yell "get that fucking blindfold off her now ya bloody pillock"

I heard a hand connect with a scalp, as I heard the slap connect with someone's head, the blindfold was off at speed.

"Angelina" I turned. to see Bill he was an old friend, rugged, old man, tough but good to those he called friend.

"What brings you down here?, slumming it?" He joked.

"Not lost your satirical sense of humor I see, I need your help"

"My kind of help, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"It's for my friends"

"And they are?"

"The Frye twins"

"How did a self-respecting Templar, wind up friends with the bloody Frye twins?" He exclaimed still smiling.

"By accident I assure you" I scoffed.

As I told him what I needed he ummed and ah'd before stating "you know that will cost you an arm and a leg, but because it's you just an arm, don't say I don't do you any favours" he laughed raucously, slapping me across the back. I saw a few old friends in his gang, it was like a reunion, reminiscing of our old plays, and how we evaded the police, as criminals go these were the kind the law delighted in dealing with, the corrupt loved the money, the good cops liked the fact that our boss was the nicest most reasonable man, tough, but fair. Some of our missing comrades had fallen deeper into the world of crime, and were now wanted for real crimes, not petty ones, I knew I may see them visiting all those in the criminal world, I would witness how far they had fallen, knowing it could have easily been me.

As I left I tried to avoid thinking, so I rushed toward a haunt of the next crew, these were more cut throat, like pirates on land. When I approached the messenger asking to speak with their leader, I was guided into the back, I knew those at this table were merely a front, the real leader and second wouldn't be out in the open like that.

I walked in to see took, an old member of Bill's gang, he looked different, not just grown up, with long messy hair, and a five I clock shadow, but he look hard and cold, life had not been kind to him, haggard with many scars. He looked up when I came in, a harsh glare, with the hopes of intimidating me, but I held my ground "well then, what do you want?" He growled in a raspy deep voice. I saw the recognition as I drew out of the shadows, he held his tongue, but half smiled at the memory.

"Take a seat, what can we do for you?"

"I need your help clearing a friend’s reputation"

"Hmm who's the friend?"

"The Fyre twins"

"Fuck, I thought you were Templar, and had better taste, that Jacob, and his gang of misfits cause me no end of bother, why not ask them?"

"The word has to come from elsewhere, their loyalty would make their word questionable, but you, people respect, and fear you, I will pay"

"Yes and through the nose I don't do good deeds cheap, and I will only do this because back in the day you always had my back, so I return the favor, you will have to come back for a drink sometime" he smiled a grim but genuine smile.

I was lead back out, I left the bar thinking I was on a roll, then as bad luck would have it I hit a wall literally with some, figuratively with others. I was relentless, but I was about to get that wake up call of the underworld, that not all would be co-operative. And somewhere dangerous people, I could handle it but after the first two it was a shock to deal with the more cruel and evil types.

I was dragged in, bag over my head, thrown at a table; I felt the edge dig into my legs. As the back was removed I was faced with a shifty looking fellow, his dark eyes fixed upon me, his jet black hair tousled, he had a handsome face, but his eyes were manic making you question his sanity a little.

"Take a seat gorgeous" as I sat down he pulled up circling me, pulling behind me, I felt his fingers trail over my shoulders, his lips pressing to my ear, I shuddered as he whispered "my victims don't normally come in freely and introduce themselves"

Before I could think better of it "victims?" I echoed.

His fingers trailed down, answering my question, I gripped his hands "now take those off me if you wish to keep them"

He hissed, struggling in protest "fine" he growled. I released his hands, he pulled them away "now can we talk business or am I wasting my time" he smiled darkly.

"I will get you, don't doubt that"

"Don't encourage my will to end your life"

He laughed manically, I got up knowing this was a waste of time, but the door was locked, I pulled at the handle, I heard movement from behind me, I turned to see him drawing closer "be a good girl, and relax, it will be over soon"

"For you yes" I spat.

He lunged for me, I dodged him, he charged me into the table, using his weight to hold me there, as he clawed at my trousers, I realized he was not just murder, he was more twisted.

I elbowed him in the stomach, winded he dropped back, I was thankful Jacob had given me hidden blades just in case. And this guy gave me no choice, as he would not relent, so I sat upon the desk, calling him over, he was confused but intrigued, he brushed my hair from my shoulder his eyes widening, as vile as it felt to have his lips trailing up my shoulder, he was close enough now, he pulled up looking me in the eye, I hid my disgust well, he leant forward kissing me forcefully, I released the blade, I heard him choking on the blade now lodged in his throat. I dragged it out, I never liked killing but scum like this could not walk the streets. As he dropped to his knees I kicked him back, he writhed in pain upon the ground, and soon he was still. 

I knew when the door opened I would have to dispatch of all his present lackeys, I did so swiftly, covered in their blood, I realized I might have to call it a night. Exhausted from that drawn out battle, I knew this would not work in my favor, but I imagined he would be considered scum by the organised crime elite, twisted men like that were bottom feeders, so hopefully no one would miss him, they may even thank me.

I dragged myself to the sewer, checking to see if I had been followed, or watched. I dropped down thankful for the end of this day, certain events of which I did not want to repeat, or rehash, Bill was the only one I had been happy to see, I smiled recalling him as I unlocked the office door, pushing it open.

The twins turned to look at me, almost giddy the both asked “how did it go?"

"I have two groups on board, but I will need a majority, so two more at the least" I said flatly. just wanting to sleep, if I could.

"Really?. You must have a way with words" Evie was shocked but hopeful.

"She wouldn't need words in that outfit" Jacob smiled. "Is that blood?, is it yours?" Jacob panicked.

"No it's not mine" I stressed.

"What happened?" 

"I don't want to talk about it" I shut Evie down.

After a long awkward silence, Jacob stated "Ok safer topic, how's green?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"But he isn't?, is he?" his eyes widening in fear.

I shook my head, despite that assurance they both looked to me concerned, and silent. They hovered about me as if hoping I would open up to one of them, but I was not ready to do so. So I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes tightly willing sleep to take me from my thoughts, I drifted off, to wake up several times that night.

I woke more exhausted than I had before I slept, holding off your demons is exhausting work. I pulled out of the sewer early, knowing I would have clean up, but I didn't want to see Green, that was too much. I found notes adorning the walls with my name "Angelina, Miss Clatteridge wishes an audience with you"

Strange as she had turned me down yesterday, I was both weary and happy to have progress if that's what it was, I had enough to use an inn or tavern to clean up, once the money was on the table they begged me to hurry up.

I enjoyed the sensation of cleaning the grime away, as the smell faded, I could imagine that all was simple and that I was merely helping two friends down on their luck.

I scrubbed my clothes until the smell finally gave way, leaving them to dry, I lay upon a real bed, feeling for the twins as this was one of the many comforts denied to them for now, but I almost had their freedom secured. I had to be ready for my meeting with Miss Clatteridge, my clothes were dry enough, I must have been daydreaming of nothing for so long, it was nice to not think for a time, just to drift.

I pulled up slowly, dressing back in my tight outfit, talking the coat, buttoning it to the top; I didn't want to upset Miss Clatterbridge further, if that is what I had indeed done.


	10. signing your life away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina continues to search out those with influence in the criminal world

Miss Clatterbridge was not what I expected, she was a well to do women, in her mid-forties well spoken, very proper, smartly dressed, refined and lady like. I couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten to such a high position of power in the criminal world, but maybe I was stereotyping.

I sat down before her awaiting the third degree or a blade to my throat "truth be told I wasn't interested in speaking to you, but after you dispatched of that hideous creature and his lackeys, I had to thank you in person, and I will be glad to aid you and your friends"

I didn't know what to say, but I didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I smiled, and told her I was glad to be working with her, she was able to convince a neighboring gang to aid me, so I had the support I needed, but there was one final organisation that held sway beyond the public, they had people in high places, they would be the ones to free the twins finally.

The man in charge had an ostentatious name, the baron he called himself, but he did not hide from sight, he had a mansion, well known, and well-guarded, I saw five rifle men and women, and they were the ones at the front, more surrounding the building, the security level was higher than the Bank of England. The baron was an older man his hair silver, yet his face retained a youthful and rugged appearance, he was well dressed, the finest suit, he was more than charming, the mansion swarming with guards, either he was careful or paranoid, but his wealth and influence were what made him valuable to me.

I sat before him in an expansive office, decked out with the finest of everything, he smiled "so you want a favor from me?" He cut to the chase no small talk with any of these guys I liked it.

"Yes, I am willing to pay you handsomely for your aid"

"I am rich beyond the dreams of avarice my dear, do you have nothing else to give me?"

"I don't understand what you mean" I didn't know what he was getting at.

"Power is something one can never have enough of, what of you, what are your capabilities?"

I looked at him, my eyebrow raised in question of his agenda, I remained silent. "Can you fight?, are you good with a weapon?, and you quiet enough to sneak up on any given person, can you break locks?, the only thing apparent to me is that you could distract most men from there task at hand, I need more than a beautiful assistant you need to be skilled"

"Work for you?, that is not what I came here to discuss"

"Well then your wasting my time, kindly show her out"

"Wait" I halted the guards in their tracks, begrudgingly I agreed, knowing I needed his help.

He sat back down, his twisted grin unnerving "well now we are talking, your skill set?, care to demonstrate?"

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes is it is, or no deal"

"Well guards take her down would you" he smiled getting comfortable like I was putting on a show for him.

His guards lurched forward to seize me, I had already sprung up, rolled across the table, now on my feet, I could see them, and take them on more easily, I kicked one aside, while hitting the second with a powerful uncut sending him flying, both alive and only there egos took a real beating.

"Very good, you would make a fantastic body guard, best fighter I have seen, swift, tough, and yet you look so sweet, perfect, you would confuse any man or woman stupid enough to try and assassinate me, and your friends won't medal with my dealing either, and we have a deal"

I was weary, but I took his hand, he pulled me to him, saying "I own you" the words hung ominously in the air, even when he released my hand, he had that assured look, that the grip would never be gone, what had I just agreed to, the cliche of signing your life away, I felt like that was what I had just done.

But as I left his messengers, and other organisations began spreading the word, they truly were good to their word, and moved quickly. As the night wore on the whispers, and chaos began to die down and the seeds of doubt were sown, people were questioning the assassins involvement, the word of mouth spread, and soon Evie and Jacob were no longer spoken of ill of, now people were speaking of them being set up.

I allowed time for the word to spread, I knew it wouldn't take long, as darkness descended I took to the sewers finally Evie and Jacob would now be free. I knocked upon the office door, Evie opened the door, hung back in the doorway "aren't you coming in?"

"No, you can come out now, my friends have done their job well, and quickly you can be assured it's safer, and the Templar name is now in question"

Evie was giddy, she giggled, dashing out naming all the things she would do upon leaving here. Jacob stepped out behind her "well shall we celebrate, but first a change of clothes, and a bath is in order I think"

Both of them kept continuously thanking me, hugging me unexpectedly, I jumped more than a few times. I had been so swept up in their good cheer that I didn't realize where we were until I stood outside.

I stopped dead "I am not going in there, I am staying at the starlight tavern, you can come to me"

"What is going on?" Evie pressed.

"Nothing to concern yourself over, enjoy your freedom, bathe, sleep, then join me later, I will be waiting"

I stalked off both of them staring in confused, I walked into the tavern, up the stairs, taking a bath, I recalled the barons words, it made me shudder. The warm water soothes my tense muscles, I wondered when this baron would call upon me, I didn't have to wonder long, as I heard the door open, I turned to see the baron, he wasted no time in letting you know your life was no longer your own.

"What are you doing here?"

"You my dear, are going to be my dinner guest tonight, men of influence are more at ease when you have a beautiful woman on your arm, and don't forget, a deal is a deal, I got you a dress, take your time, make yourself clean, tonight your hands are going to get dirty"


	11. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina is dragged into the service of the baron, how will her night proceed?

I was dressed up, feeling strange in a ball gown, and corset, and the company I was forced to keep was undesirable, his dark smile as I descended made me weary, he held out his hand a smirk plastered across his place, when I didn't take it, he looked insulted "we have to go" he hissed.

"Yes I need to do something first" I didn’t wait for his response, I walked quickly over to the to the barmaid, not moving so gracefully in the full skirt, being used to the ease of movement pants gave, this felt like an obstacle, but I got over to her and she smiled sweetly "Angelina what can i do for you?"

"Jacob and Evie Frye will be coming in here, I wish to pay their tab, let them know I am sorry but I have business"

"I will" she promised, seeming genuine enough for me to trust her word. 

Before I could say my goodbyes the baron grabbed my wrist and dragged me away "calm down or I will destroy your friends, remember your deal" he stroked my cheek, I recoiled. "You will need to be better behaved in my company" he reached out for me again, stroking my cheek "better, this night must go well"

I followed him into a carriage awaiting us, I stumbled forward, barely able to sit in this dress. I felt like I was in some twisted fairy tale, I sat across from him forcing a smile "now when we leave this carriage your my attentive date, if a single thing goes wrong, I will destroy them, then you" he cautioned.

I justified it to myself as it was like acting, playing a role, I recalled who I was going this for, I still couldn't fathom why I had been so insistent and unwavering, I cared for them both despite knowing I should hate them, I had every right to, but I did not. As we pulled to a stop suddenly, the baron stepped out, putting out his hand for me, I took it with a forced smile, and walked in with his arm draped around my waist. The ballroom of his clients was vast, detailed and a marvel to witness, no one needed such luxuries, but I held my tongue, complimenting only its amazing architecture. I was forced to smile, make small talk, flirt and dance with anyone I was ordered to, most of them were gentlemen some weren't, I had to laugh away their advances, it was demeaning, I felt like a worm on a hook stuck and dangling in dangerous waters. I was asked again to dance, I was growing weary of the charade but I turned, I was taken back to see Jacob in fine attire, smiling holding out this hand to me "yes yes, get it out of your system laugh now" his cheeks flushed. I was stunned, he was willing to do something I could see was both embarrassing and uncomfortable for me, I didn’t laugh, I was quite flattered.

"I am so glad to see you, why are you here?" I questioned despite being more than happy to see him.

"The barmaid told me of the baron, and how you seemed ill at ease in his company, I thought I would be here to protect you for once, and I couldn’t miss the chance to see you dressed up, you look amazing"

"I can protect myself, and this man has a security detail with him at all times"

Jacob took my hand "I am still here to protect you, and if we only talk, won't they will get suspicious"

"You can dance?" I was shocked, I smiled wryly.

"Yes I can" he pulled me closer, gliding me round the dance floor with great ease. I enjoyed being close to him, and talking of things other than business deals, as everyone left the dance floor, he held me close "I think the dance is over" I teased.

"Not yet I need to do something I have been holding off on for too long now" 

He took my face in his hands, I closed my eyes in a reflex, I felt his lips press ever so softly to mine, he was so gentle, and sweet, my body tingled, as his lips traced over mine, sealing a perfect first kiss, a very public first kiss at that.

He broke the kiss, looking into my eyes breathing heavily "Now I wouldn’t be so gentlemanly if we were alone trust me" he growled.

My cheeks flushed, but the very idea thrilled me, and I would hope to find myself alone with him, but I would also dread it, as getting close to anyone was a risk for me, as I could lose them, and I had lost enough already. I convinced Jacob to leave despite enjoying his company maybe a little too much, I assured him I would be ok, and he said he would watch from up high to make sure as he didn’t trust the Baron, I didn’t have time to talk him out of it, as the Baron walked over "The night has drawn to a close, you were very effective in winning them over my dear, and had I know you were open to more, this night would have been different indeed" I did not like the insinuation, and the sleazy look upon his face as he said it, but thankfully it was only words this time.

He dropped me off back at the tavern, as I stepped out he stopped me and whispered "Till next time" he lingered for a moment his breath warming the skin upon my neck, unnerving me, I wanted him to back away so I didn’t have to make him do so, but he must of thought better of whatever impulse drove him, he sunk back into his seat, and disappeared. As I stepped into the tavern I felt out of place, and over dressed in this outfit, I so desperately wanted to change. But Evie slightly merry caught me before I could sneak away "Woooo, look at you" she whistled. "Did you see my brother, never have I seen him dressed in such a manner, he couldn’t have been more uncomfortable, it was hilarious, did you see him" she broke into hysterics, although she was right he had looked so uncomfortable, but he had done it for me, so I wasn’t willing to laugh, so I defensively stated "I thought he looked lovely"

She stopped laughing immediately, staring at me before her smile returned "I knew it" she laughed. And she didn’t stop, I felt my cheeks burning, I felt like a teenager being caught out on her first crush, why was I so embarrassed, I guess Evie being his sister had that sibling ability to make you feel embarrassed about such matters, but I recalled something and I smiled slyly and added "Well you have a crush on my father, now that’s certainly a strange one" I laughed, knowing I had been avoiding the issue, and him made my heart ache, but I held to my smile, feeling like I had the upper hand as Evie was now the color of beetroot trying to back away. 

The lack of shock and surprise upon her face told me Henry had confided in the twins, I want sure how I felt about that, as now they knew the truth I had been avoiding, I had wanted to keep running but now I felt like I would get the choice. Jacob hadn’t returned, and I was hoping to avoid him also, running away or pulling away felt like my reflex, the fear that took my heart was still overwhelming. So I quietly retreated into my room, taking to the bed, I wanted to cry but I felt numb, the good memories of that night were bitter sweet, I wanted more, but I was afraid if I reached out my hand to another again, that they would be taken from me, I was thankful to remain undisturbed, as my thoughts were dark, and as I span around in my own head, Henry, the baron, my mother, I clung to the thought of Jacob, and in my strange lost haze, I hadn't realized that there were warm arms wrapped around me, until they pulled me closer to the source, nothing registering, but the warmth, they merely holding to me, no more, I could feel my cheeks were wet, and I could hear a distant whimpering, but I was always brought back to the arms giving me comfort, and it was enough peace to drift off.


	12. The Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina receives a message, that worries her a great deal.

I awoke in a strange haze, I know I had not drank enough to feel ill, but my emotions had gotten the better of me, and I had finally let a lot of the pain I held on to go. But I held on to her, I would not let my mother go, I could not go back to that memory, it was still too powerful, the grief I had avoided, I know feared would destroy me.  
As I pulled up, I found I had to untangle myself from a set of arms, I jolted back. I was relieved and ashamed that it was Jacob, I had been vulnerable in his company, I felt now that he had ammunition should he wish to turn on me. I feared people stabbing me in the back, as much as them abandoning me, having a led such a dangerous life, I had had to become weary, it order to survive.

He was deep asleep, I could smell the stale alcohol on his breath, this gave me some comfort that he would not recall last night. I changed swiftly after cleaning myself up, washing off the memories of the baron. My skin still crawled at the thought of him, I was thankful his appearance to others was more important than other inclinations, as I knew that look, working for him would not end well.

I walked out of the tavern, looking round, thankful to not see a carriage waiting for me. As I knew he would never announce himself, rather just turn up, and drag me off to do god knows what. What had I gotten myself into, I sighed heavily, looking down. I was startled to hear “Morning”

I turned quickly to see Evie, nursing her head, her eyes narrowed, a scowl toward the sun, that was only adding to her obvious hangover. I smiled rather amused. “I didn’t expect to see either of you up yet”

“Ah, the Frye’s have amazing constitutions for the ale”

“Hmm” I observed her. “I don’t think that is what I would call it” I smiled.

“Anyway, we didn’t get thank you for getting us free of that god forsaken sewer, and destroying the Templar's plans, where were you last night?”

“I had some business”

“The pub was your idea” Evie teased. Visibly flinching as the sun light caught her eyes.

“I know, that’s why you didn’t pay for a single drink”

“Ah that explains this hangover then” she grinned. “Would have been nicer if you had been there”

“I wanted to be there”

“So who is this Baron?” she looked pointedly at me.

I didn’t wish to explain the deals I had made for them; I didn’t want to make anyone feel guilty. It seems that the burden of shame and guilt I held for myself only. It was a heavy weight I forced upon myself, but I gritted my teeth and bared the lion’s share of the responsibility, even that which was not my own.

Thankfully Jacob interrupted, before Evie could interrogated me further. He staggered out. “Ah Angelina, I think I ought to pay this Baron a visit”

I winced, I hadn’t escaped the issue as I had hoped. So I changed the subject. “I may have put doubt into people’s minds about your guilt, but I would still lay low for a while, do you have somewhere you could hideout?”

“Yes, we have a train”

“You have a train?” I marveled.

“Why yes we do” Jacob sounded so enthused, it was endearing, but I couldn’t help the thought that came to mind.

“Why Jacob someone might think your over compensating for something” I grinned.

His cheeks flushed, but his bravado brought him back from the embarrassment, gripping me by the waist and pulling me to him. “Well there is only one way to find out” he cooed.

“Oh dear god, you do remember that I am here don’t you?” Evie cried in horror, looking a bit nauseous, but that I knew was down to her hangover.

The twinkle in his eye vanished, ardor doused, he pulled away sighing heavily. We all quickly brought ourselves to a defensive stance, as a man approached, a rather strange tall gangly fellow, he stopped short when he saw the three of us holding our ground.

“Angelina?” he puzzled, looking between me and Evie.

“Who is asking?” I posed.

“Ah, it must be you, he said you were beautiful but brash”

Jacob snorted with laughter behind me. “Well then what is it?” I posed impatiently.

“You are released from the baron’s service” With that he tipped his hat, and retreated.

“Service?” Evie mused, looking at me accusingly.

“That was rather odd” I laughed hoping to avoid explaining myself, but as I attempted to move forward, both Evie, and Jacob halted my progress. “What?” I stressed.

“An explanation would be nice” Evie narrowed her eyes.

“And the truth even better” Jacob stared me down.

I have no idea how the two of them managed to be intimidating, but they managed it, in that moment I felt trapped, as I didn’t want to reveal the price I had paid to regain them their freedom, and good name. I knew that to be released from service of the baron was not a good sign, something was wrong, I had to investigate. Time was of the essence, I looked to both of them, and relented, the truth would get me out of here quicker, and their aid might be useful.

“I swore my service to certain gangs”

“You did what?” Evie spat in horror.

“Are you mad?” Jacob chimed in.

“I had to do something; I couldn’t leave the two of you rotting in the sewers now could I?” I cried, frustrated by being forced into the truth. 

“Angelina, we wouldn’t want you to give up your future for us” Evie stated with her brow furrowed, despite the pain it caused her.

“That was too high a price to pay, you had no right to make such a decision, we would have had to live with it as well you know” Jacob added.

“It’s my future I can bargain with it if I choose to, I was only trying to help”

“By sacrificing yourself?, hardly fair is it” Jacob gave me a look of concern.

“Look it doesn’t matter now, what matters now is that makes no sense, the baron lets no one go, the only way free of him is a body bag, something is very wrong, we have to find out what, my friend Bill will know”

“Okay so what are we looking for?” Evie asked.

I didn’t want to drag them into this, I hated asking for help, but I relented, as my worry was greater than my fear.

“Not looking, on the way to their hideout we must listen out for any rumblings about what on earth is going on”

“What do you think it could be?” Evie questioned.  
“I have no idea, all I know is its nothing good, to spook such men, I had no idea it could be done” I said utterly confused, but also concerned.

“Let’s get moving then shall we, lead the way Angelina” Jacob stretched him arm to let me pass, I smiled at both of them, moving forward swiftly, knowing something is amiss but not knowing what is a very unsettling experience, as your mind can come up with all sorts of worst case scenarios, all the while praying that none of them are fact.  
Pulling into the crisp evening air, the light was failing us, and I hoped I could find my way back given the emotional state in which I had traveled there the first time, and at least then I could see clearly, until the blindfold that is.

We stalked the streets, using the darkness to our advantage, becoming shadows, attracting little or no attention from those still wondering the streets. I had to be careful around the police, as my face had become synonymous with crime, so I pulled my hood over my face, so I couldn’t be seen clearly, so any resemblance could be passed as mere coincidence, or a trick of the fading light. As we drew closer to the building, the unusual hum of activity was a miss, and the silence only made the fearful workings of my mind no longer seem so far-fetched.

We all descended to the basement, I followed the twists and turns I recalled blindfolded, soon pushing into the expansive basement. I could only hear a mans labored breath, nothing more, the darkness made it impossible to see, upon finding a lamp, I lit it, holding it up to the darkness, forcing it back to reveal the truth to me, and the identity of the assailant waiting for us. But when I pulled up the lamp, I saw Bill’s mangled features, blood, bruising, and swelling distorting his features, I almost dropped the lamp “Oh god Bill, who did this to you?” I cried.

“That grand-master, teaching me a lesson for interfering with his plans he said, he wanted me to live long enough for you to see me, the sick twisted bastard, I wouldn’t do what he asked of me, others have fled London, he is on the war path for you now, please be careful” he strained.

My eyes welling up, as I l witnessed his pain, I dropped the light down, to see the slow growing pool of blood upon his white shirt “I am so sorry, this is all my fault” I yelped.

“Don’t be silly child, I have a mind of my own, I chose to remain loyal to you, you were like the daughter I never had, you, I wouldn’t let any harm come to you, no matter the price”

“You damn fool, I don’t want you to go” 

I wept as I felt to my knees, under the weight of the emotion now taking over me, crippling my thought, and speech, the only thing working were my tears, now flowing freely as I babbled, holding to him gingerly, as not to inflict more pain. He lifted his heavy arms, pulling me into an embrace, he tried to sooth me, but it should have been me comforting him. I let him know if not in words, in action that he had meant the world to me, and he had demonstrated the same, it cut me deep as he grew silent, his arms dropping to his side.

“No” I cried.

Trying for a long time to wake him, but he was gone, another person who had meant something to me was gone, fate was cruel, taking any family I had created in lieu of a real one. I was alone again, I clung to knees for hours not wanting to move, as if I left, I had to admit that was the last time I would see him.  
Jacob pulled me up “Come on Angelina, he is gone, there is nothing we can do here” he said sorrowfully.

I stifled a sob as I turned my back to him, as I followed that dizzying maze of corridors out I knew I would never see him again, and that was too much to handle. I wanted to punch each new wall as we rounded the corners, once outside, I could barely breathe, Jacob took my trembling form in a hug, but he seemed to stop short of real comfort, and pulled me away. 

“Look you know I want to be here for you, but I think there is another man who needs you, just as much as you need him right now, you have been avoiding him like the plague, the man is broken by your absence, please will you go and see your father?” he stressed.

I didn’t know what to say to such a statement, what a time for Jacob to meddle, withholding comfort for my grief, to get me to go and see that man who had told me he was my father. I had not accepted it, and I feared allowing anyone close to me, as it seemed like all of those whom I loved either left me, or were taken from me, I couldn’t bear the thought of another. I did not wish to see anyone, especially him.

In my daze, they had guided me to the shop, I dug my heels in as the y pushed me through the door, I lurched forward with the strength of their combined efforts, slamming the door loudly, and holding it shut. I pulled at the handle to no avail, they weren’t letting me out, I grumbled, cursing their names.

Mr Green rushing out, a look of utter shock, and amazement upon seeing me, both of us seemed speechless. I wanted to run, to hit him, to scream at him, but I did none of those things, I did the one thing I had not expected I would do, in no scenario did I collapse into his open arms crying like a baby. He held me tightly to him, my words unintelligible, but neither of us care, I felt comforted in his arms. I pulled back, but shocked him, and myself by not doing it to escape, but to return the embrace. Throwing my arms around him, so I could be shielded from the outside world, and all the pain it had caused me. In that moment he truly was my father for the first time.


	13. What are your intentions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina, ad her Father finally get to know about each other. Jacob takes Angelina out, the night not ending as expected.

I had been inconsolable for hours, Bill was far from forgotten, and Henry far from forgiven. But exhausted and raw, I remained in his protective arms, we sat down upon the sofa. 

I must have fallen asleep, as I woke to find Henry watching over me, worry etched into his face, only then could you see the ware of the years upon him. He brightened up upon seeing my sleepy eyes upon him, I did not smile, I was not ready to. I pulled up, then leant my head upon his shoulder. I remained there in silence for hours, until the sounds of the twins pottering about could be heard upstairs

I still had so many questions, but for now I was willing to leave them be. It was a comfort to feel protected in some strange way. 

I looked up when Jacob came in.

"Aww, don't you two look cosy, a family reunion of sorts, don't say I don't do anything for you Green" he declared.

Green looking at me very confused "I was afraid to come back" I confessed. "but Jacob here convinced me" I smiled.

"What are you afraid of?" Henry asked tentatively.

"Everyone I leaves me" my voice cracked, The void left by bill was expansive, the pain too raw.

"Angelina, the only way I would leave, would not be through choice" he assured me. Not realising that was of little comfort, but he meant well so I just smiled through my fresh tears. I wiped them away, Henry turned to Jacob.

"Jacob..I don't know what to say..I" his voice wavered again.

"You needn't say anything, however I would like a word with your daughter, if I may?"

I pulled up slowly, Green halting me "what are your intentions with my daughter Mr Frye?"

"Please tell me your joking"

"No, are you dating?, if that's even the right word?" He looked to me to be sure, I nodded but this was truly embarrassing, for me and Jacob. I tried to get him to drop it, but he was determined to take his fatherly role very seriously. The only thing he had managed to do was take my mind off my pain.

"Look we haven't had the time to go on dates, unless you haven't noticed things haven't been easy these past few weeks" he strained, his cheeks ruddy.

"Well in the calm before the storm, you can take her out tonight, be a perfect gentleman Jacob, lest I show you how good a fighter I truly am"

Jacobs eyes were wide, and eye brow raised. I was cringing, but Jacob was being very accommodating. He walked up to me and stated "may I have the pleasure of your company this evening?" He smiled.

"Of course" I returned his smile.

Jacob and Evie both gave me and Henry space, as we wouldn't have time to catch up like a regular father, and daughter. As the target was firmly placed upon my back, this Starrick was furious with my melding as I had heard it said. Making me sound like a mere annoyance, I would be more than a mere annoyance, when myself and the twins were done with him, and his operation. He would remember our names, before we were the last thing he saw. I would make him pay for taking Bill, I would be the one making the example now. I hadn't an idea were to start, or whether I would love long enough to have my vengeance, all hopes of peace lost in my grief.

So I had to make the most of this time, so I needed some questions answered.

"Henry, what is your real name?"

"Ah I wondered when you start asking questions, Jayadeep Mir is given name, but I am comfortable being referred to as Henry, as I know I haven't earned the title of father yet" his eyes looked sad as he seemed to recalling his mistakes, or failures.

"I should have tried harder to find you, I let you and, your mother down, I should have been there for her, I didn't know their was an order to.," he couldn't find the words, his tears coursed down his cheeks.

"Jayadeep, am I saying it right?"

"Yes" he smiled.

"Now that I know how things work, once they knew of your relationship they would have made sure you knew nothing"

"I was worried you blamed me" he croaked.

"I had no idea who you were, and she told you nothing of me, she thought she was protecting me, by only confiding in her father Shay"

"He was good to you?" It looked like it hurt him to ask, but he needed to know.

"He was, a wonderful man my grandfather, I miss him" I sighed heavily.

These questions were painful for both of to ask, the answers hard to hear, but we had both avoided this too long. 

"I still don't know how I feel about this Jayadeep, but I want to give you a chance, my first instinct is to run, but I will try not to pull away, I have lost so many people in my life, the thought of caring for anyone else is a terrifying prospect"

He pulled me into an embrace, I tried to remain contained, but as I held to him, my tears pushed to freedom. I was unwilling to let go, I clung to him "I hope I get to know you" I said as I finally released him. 

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Starrick is out for my blood"

"He will not hurt you, I will not allow it" he stated vehemently.

"I won't have him hurt you Jayadeep"

"Wait a moment, it's my job to protect you" he protested.

"I can protect myself"

"I am well aware of that, but all the same I will protect my daughter"

He held my face in his hands "you really do look like her, but you have my eyes" he smiled.

A wave of emotion hit me, I wanted to run away, I didn't want to risk this closeness. But instead I learnt all I could about my father, in the short time I had. He had lived quite a life, been to the far reaches of this world, he also managed to make me laugh, it was frightening to be enjoying his company. He truly was a good man, I had never given my father much thought, but now part of me was glad to have this chance.

I looked outside the light was failing, so I excused myself cleaning my face of the constant tears, cooling my pained eyes. Changing into clean clothes, returning down just in time to meet Jacob.

He smiled. "Well you look lovely as always" 

His hat low on his brow, he looked very dapper, only the coat gave away his profession. Offering me his arm, I giggled at the formality. As we left we heard "Jacob I will be keeping an eye on you" he warned.

"Taking the father role very seriously, isn't he?"

"Yes, I think he is making up for lost time"

"It would be sweet, but your grown woman, you know your own mind"

"I know, but humour him would you"

"Am glad your giving him a chance" he smiled warmly.

"Yes, so where are we going?"

"Artful subject change, we are going to a place under the management of my gang"

"Your gang?"

"Yes the rooks, you must have heard of them" his eyes a light.

"I hate to say they are new to me, but I am sure they are well trained, and organised"

"They are, and considering that Starrick is after your blood, I am offering their services to you, should you have need of them, but you don't have a choice in the members who will be watching over you"

"Seriously, I don't need bodyguards"

"I know your capable, but this is not up for discussion, I will protect you if I see fit"

Flattered, but I found it strange to have a father, and now bodyguards. I smiled and threw my hands up in mock surrender. "Fine Jacob"

"Ah good I didn't want this to be an issue, ah here we are" 

Stopping in front of a tavern, he guided me inside, and sat me at a table. "Ah Mr Frye, what can I get you?"

"Wine is OK isn't it?" He looked to me, I nodded. 

It was nice to watch him making such an effort, and seeing him in charge was impressive. I wondered if he chose this place for that reason, I smiled at the thought, no man had tried to impress me before, it was sweet. 

The wine placed in front of us, wasn't as bad as I had imagined, it had a light fruity taste. I hadn't imagined Jacob to be a wine drinker, a day for learning about others. He smiled at me, arching over the table, his voice dropping to a hush.

"Not how I pictured this night going"

"Oh, do tell" I asked curiosity sparked.

"Well, I was hoping to get you alone, and take you to bed, all of this is lovely, and I do enjoy your company, but all this waiting is killing me"

"I like the sound of that" I smiled wickedly.

He raised his eye brow. We then shared a mischievous grin "do you think that green is really watching us?"

"I hope not" I laughed.

"Maybe we should test it to see"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I think you should come round here to me" he growled.

I pulled up slowly rounding the table, he pulled me into his lap. "Now this is more like it"

Gripping the back of my neck, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. His free hand gripping to my hip tightly, his grip tightened as our kiss continued. Passions running high as we groaned into each others mouths, pulling each other closer, as our tongues met, his tickling over mine. We broke the kiss only to breath “Fuck, that was hot” Jacob breathed.

“I couldn’t have said it better” I agreed.

I felt a tap upon my shoulder, it was unwelcome distraction. I glared at the poor rook who had a note in his hand. I snatched it, feeling guilty, I pulled up and apologised to the rook, after apologising to Jacob. I had wanted to stay in his lap, but it seemed that would not have a distraction free night.

The note was simple it read only ‘outside’

I wondered if this was Jayadeep, it seemed strange, so I walked out slowly. On my guard, but the darkness made it hard to make out anything. I felt a hands grip my wrist, and before I realised it, I was in a carriage. I pulled myself up seeing the Baron, I knew this meant nothing good. I charged at the door, but it didn’t budge.

“Reinforced thanks to Starrick” he quipped.

I turned to him, my eyes a flame with rage. “Ah ah ah” he warned. “I have the means to subdue you, I would rather not have to”

I looked hopelessly out of the carriage, as it tore away, I saw Jacob’s paniced face. My heart heavy, I turned to Baron who was looking very pleased with himself. “I have the means to ensure your co-operation, so be wise and enjoy the ride” he cautioned.


	14. In my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken by the Baron, how will Angelina escape?

The carriage ride is swift, but uncomfortable. The Baron is ever watchful of my every move. I glanced out the window, I couldn’t see a carriage following, I felt a disappointment wash over me. Although I could look after myself, the fact that Jacob wasn’t tearing after me was hurtful. I turn back to the baron, sighing heavily.  
He guides me into his home, reminding me of his many guards, should I decide to do anything foolish. He drags me into his office, calling his guards to tie me to the chair. I ready myself to fight them off.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, co-operation will work in your favor” he states smoothly.

“I am not being tied up, I am no fool, I wish to keep my wits about me”

“I understand, but you seem to think you have a choice, when it is we who have the upper hand”

I look at him through narrowed eyes, wishing he would stop dancing around it, and just tell me. 

“You don’t believe me, OK then, what’s his name?, oh yes, Henry Green, I have an army of guards holding him, in his shop, Starrick was kind enough to give me extra guards to ensure he would not escape, now if you don’t co-operate, they will kill him”

I dropped my guard begrudgingly, but I wouldn’t risk Henry. I hissed as the rope burned my skin. “Now that you’re co-operating, I should hand you over to Mr Starrick”

“Should?” I questioned.

He pulled up, circling round to me, standing behind me "I cannot save your life, but I can save his" 

"What do you want?" I hissed.

“I have only two vices in this life, money, and beautiful women, you will come to my bed willingly” he purred in my ear.

I swallowed hard, he made my skin crawl, but I couldn’t be sure he wasn’t lying about Henry. He took his tongue to my neck sliding it up to the nape of my neck. I was rigid in the chair, pulling at my binds, I wanted to hurt him. “Calm yourself, lest I give that order”

I tried to relax, but his lips forced to mine left me anything but. I held my mouth shut, as his tongue tried to push between them. He growled “respond to me” he hissed.

When I didn’t follow his order, he grew impatient. “Fine” he growled. Pulling away, he called for his guard. 

“Wait” I cried.

He held up his hand halting the guard. 

“Fine, I will do as you ask” I felt defeated.

Praying Jacob would break down the door, any moment. But the Baron had rounded the table in record time, taking me in a forceful kiss. I hated myself, as I responded to him, his groans of appreciation, do nothing for me. He pulled away, a sickly smile upon his face. He gasped suddenly; a blade appeared through his chest, startling me. As he dropped to the floor, I had hoped to see Jacob, but no, it was a rather strange looking man. He was slender, his hair short at the sides but longer atop, and a curled mustache. Giving him a strange air, as he cleaned the blade, regarding the baron, he remarked.

“I will never learn, never send a pervert to do a grand masters job, any last words, given that your family was of the Templar order, I fell I owe you that much”

“My mother would be ashamed to see how far the Templar's have fallen since her death”

“Hmm, very memorable last words my dear, shame I couldn’t recruit you to the cause”

With that he readied the blade. The room in a sudden crash was filled with smoke. My bonds were cut before he could plunge the blade. I felt a blade placed in my hand. Starrick was nowhere to be seen, I cursed his name. The chaos taking the Barons estate was raucous, explosions, fights, and gunmen, and women thrown clear of their posts to a grizzly death. I made my way through the mansion, killing any guard of the Barons who ran at me. Pulling my blade free of the last man holding me from freedom, I dashed out, not stopping till I was safe behind a wall. Breathing heavily, I sighed with relief.

Jacob rounded the corner “Sorry I took so long, I needed every rook, to infiltrate this place, as for the traitors who handed you over to the baron, they have been dealt with, are you ok?”

“Yes, I think I just met Strarrick”

“Shit, he got away?”

“Yes the moment the room filled with smoke he was nowhere to be seen, you cut that pretty close Jacob” I stated more harshly than I intended.

“I am sorry Angelina” he looked pained by my words.

“It’s ok Jacob” I assured him. “But we have to go and help Henry, they are holding him, which was the only reason I went quietly, we need to get back to the shop now” I stated with urgency.

Jacob disappeared, I began pacing, trying to control my breathing. I couldn’t lose another person, I had only just found him, this couldn’t be it I assured myself. I heard the trampling of horses hooves. A carriage pulled up beside me “Get in” Jacob called, holding out his hand.

He galloped us at speed through the streets, knocking down street lamps and signs in his haste. I normally would have admonished him for his reckless behaviour, but I didn’t care, I only cared about Henry. Screeching to a halt, as we saw the terrible inferno engulfing his store. I dived off, and went to run inside. Jacob seized my arm “Wait, it’s not safe for you to go in there” he reasoned.

“I am sorry Jacob”

“Sorry about what?” he puzzled.

I hit him square in the Jaw, knocking him out; I made sure he landed carefully. And I checked he was ok, before I turned to the flames. The heat as blistering as I drew closer, I pulled my coat up around my head, knowing it would protect me for long. The pain as the fire tore at my skin was unbearable, but I had to find him. I ran through the smoke into the back of the shop to find him unconscious. I grabbed a blanket, soaking it with water, I pulled it over us, as I lifted him. I strained, it took all of my strength to hold him up, but I dragged him out through the charred door frame, which the fire roared from. Like a dangerous animal its teeth caught me on my escape. But the minor burns, and pain in my lungs from inhaling the smoke didn’t matter to me. I had thought so clearly, and worked so fast under immense pressure, I was rather shocked.

As I pulled away from the shop, slowly placing my father upon the ground, I checked to see whether he was still breathing. I couldn’t hear, or feel a pulse. So I thumped upon his chest, I was beginning to panic. Then he coughed and spluttered, coming to life suddenly. I grabbed hold of him, hugging him to me “I thought I had lost you” I cried.  
As he breathing began to return to as close to normal as it would be given the residual effects of the smoke. He looked to the burns covering my arms; they had been the closest things to the flames. He looked up and an annoyed but conscious Jacob, nursing his Jaw “You let her go in there?” he chided.

“No I did not, she knocked me unconscious” he scowled. Wincing in pain.

“Don’t blame Jacob, I wasn’t going to lose you now dad”

“You know that is the first time you have called me that” He smiled weakly.

“So it is, and I will tell you now that you’re going to a doctor”

“Excuse me, I think we are both going” he fixed me with a stare. “I may not have the father voice as yet but I will improve upon it” he coughed.

I helped him up, aiding him in to the carriage. I pulled back out, stating “I am driving”

Every movement brought a fresh hell to me, but I gritted my teeth, baring the agony, hiding it from them both.

“Look Angelina, you have done enough for one day, I can drive carefully, but only this once, and only for you, even after you almost broke my jaw”

“I am sorry Jacob” I said sincerely.

“It is ok, I understand, if it had been Evie in there I would have found a way, granted I wouldn’t have hit you” he teased. “Anyway, you can make it up to me, and kiss me better” he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He began toward the hospital, at a controlled pace. “Do they hurt?” he commented off hand while we made our way.  
“The burns you mean, yes like hell, but it was worth it”

“I guess it’s a good sign you feel the pain, means they are as bad as they could have been, you are insane you know, running into a burning building”

“Hmm this from Mr reckless himself” I smiled.

“Ah I understand the hypocrisy, but I am ok taking risks of my own, I risk alone, but waking up with you gone, I didn’t find I liked it at all, in fact I hated it”

“Well I am ok, and I have my father, and partner in crime” I smiled widely again.

“Partner in crime?, I would rather hope I am much more than that to you”

“You are, but I don’t know what term quite fits us”

“Hmm I suppose the usual terms don’t apply, I am definitely more than a suitor wouldn’t you say”

“I don’t know less than half a date”

“Hardly my fault” he added defensively.

“I know”

“I am sorry I took so long, I just lost it, when I found out that a small few of my rooks had betrayed you, and handed you to that man, I beat them within an inch of their lives, and then I called every rook I could find, and stormed the place, who killed the Baron?”

“Starrick”

“Really?” he sounded shocked.

“Yes but it was not as a favor”

“Burns aside, did either of them hurt you?”

“They didn’t get the chance” I knew telling him everything was unnecessary, the baron was dead, and could no longer hurt me. Starrick on the other hand, was alive, and wanted me dead.

When we reached the hospital, I dove off the carriage, helping my father out of the carriage; I took him in calling for help, both myself and Jacob had friends here so my father was well looked after. 

I tried to avoid seeing a doctor or nurse, but Jacob told them of my burns, and I was forced to stay overnight also. The pain caused as they applied some concoction to the red angry skin upon my arms, made me scream holly hell, I tried not to scream, but each touch hurt. I was told I was lucky, the damage appeared to be minor, had I placed nothing between myself and the flames I would not have been so lucky. They bandaged me up, both forearms stinging, and throbbing, the only comfort was from the coolness of the ointment used, after assessing the damage. They took me to a bed, next to my father. “Hi”

He turned to me “your screams were beginning to get to me, do you feel any better, will you be ok?”

“Yes, I am fine, luckily neither of us inhaled too much smoke”

“They said that my being unconscious saved me, had I been alert, I would have inhaled enough smoke to kill me, I do not want this life for you” he sighed heavily.

“I know dad, but it is the life I choose, and I intend to find a way to bring my mother’s plans for peace into action, I don’t know how as yet, but I will find a way” I lay down as I said this.

“Hmm yes I always forget how stubborn she was, you got that from her”

“Tell me about her” His eyes lit up, and he told me all he could before the weariness, and stress of the day took hold. I felt my eyes becoming quite heavy. Before I drifted off, I felt his hand take mine.


	15. recovery and first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina , and Henry must recover from the fires lingering damage. Evie tending to Henry, and Jacob to Angelina

The recovery was long, and painful for both myself, and Henry. Evie attended to him, she was calm and attentive, I envied my father that, as Jacob was anything but. He would pace wildly, and speak long and repeatedly about revenge, this began to frustrate me, I was just glad for my father to be alive, and to spend time with him. I remarked to Evie as she attended to my father “Cant you swap with Jacob, I adore your brother Evie but he is driving me mad with this talk of vengeance” I sighed heavily.

“Well someone hurt the woman he loves, you cant blame him for not taking it well” she stated tentatively in his defense.

“He loves me?”

“Ah” she winced. “He hasn’t told you that yet, well act surprised when he finally finds the courage to say it himself” she smiled.

I was shocked, but happy to know he felt the same way, I nodded. It made it so easy to listen to his rants with a smile on my face, knowing he loved me, made me a little bit giddy, he was to riled to notice.

Henry was getting around better, as was I. My burns healed, the new skin still red but no longer raw. I wanted to leave the hospital, I had begun to feel trapped by those four walls, I needed to be outside, it was okay-ed by the staff. So Jacob and I walked the grounds of the hospital, then out into the streets of London. Thankfully he had brought normal clothes for me to wear, a little bit more revealing than I would have chosen, but he stated that these clothes were for his benefit as well with a mischievous smile. 

The skirt had slits up both sides to the thigh, and the top was fitted, open to reveal just the right amount of cleavage. It was more comfortable than the hospital provided clothes, so I did not complain. And his longing looks were a thrill to encourage. 

He stopped mid-sentence, and looked to me. His eyes fixed upon mine, he cupped my chin in his hand gently, closing his eyes, I followed suit. His lips softly traced over mine, soft and sweet. He gripped the back of my neck, deepening the kiss, pushing us into a passionate kiss. Slowly he backed me toward the wall, pressing me into a corner. It was dimly lit but I could still see him, just , the desire written upon his face was a pleasure to witness. He then returned to the kiss, more hungrily and consuming, my body trembled, as his tongue pushed over mine. Both of us groaning as the kiss became, more and more lustful, he was pressing me harshly to the wall, I was gripping his hips tightly, pulling him to me. 

His groaning grew louder, he didn’t stop kissing me, but he pushed his hands into the slits of the skirt, pealing down my underwear. Taking his agile fingers to my sex, he growled as I was dripping wet for him. The kisses has inspired such a state of arousal in me. I forgot our surroundings, as did he. His fingers traced over my clit, he delighted in my soft moan “Mmm” he purred. Pushing his fingers inside me, he hissed “Oh my god”

Pulling them out slowly, then pushing them back in gently, pressing his thumb to my clit, he teased me until, my groans were vocal, and his fingers were coated in my arousal. He pulled them out slowly, taking them to his mouth, licking each finger seductively slow “Just as I imagined, delicious”

His voice was deep and gravely, his tone and words aroused me greatly. Gripping my hips, he undid his belt, dropping his trousers to the ground, I couldn’t see clearly, but I felt his hard cock press to my entrance as he pushed the skirt aside. He filled me with a swift forceful thrust, I gasped, but enjoyed the friction created, it thrilled me. He gripped my hips more tightly, pressing me more heavily to the wall. He continued with the same forceful rhythm, slamming into me, his fast and powerful rhythm forced my back to arch, and my hips to buck, as it pleasured my body. I was so close, as he began to stiffen within me, he cried out not long before my orgasm took me as well, both of us trembling, and groaning loudly with each wave of pleasure that followed. Pressing his forehead to my shoulder, he sighed heavily. Placing me carefully upon my feet as he pulled out. 

I pulled up my underwear, watching him pull up his trousers, once again aware of our surroundings. I couldn’t believe we had fucked in an ally way, I felt both embarrassed, and aroused by the thrilling nature of it, and how consumed we had both been with lust to not care.

“Erm” he shifted nervously. “Not exactly how I picture our first time” he laughed.

I agreed, it wasn’t what I had imagined, not romantic, but it had been amazing. I would be biting my lip every time I recalled his grip upon my hips, and his deep guttural groan as he enjoy his release, I lost myself to the delicious memory. 

Jacob pulled me from my reverie when he stated “I don’t think we should tell anyone what we got up to” a wry grin crossed his face, as he took his hand nervously to the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think it will come up in conversation, oh yes dad I had a nice night, I fucked Jacob in an ally” I teased.

He laughed, raising his eyes “Good thing I love you or I might take offence”

“Hmm yes it is” I smiled widely. He had said it cautiously, but he had said it himself.

We walked back to the hospital smiling, hand in hand. He seemed to be ill at ease as we approached the hospital doors, he went to speak, but I stopped him, pulling him to me, whispering in his ear “Thank you for an amazing night, amazing sex, and of course I love you to”

I pulled back, he looked relieved. Holding me round the waist, looking into my eyes. His voice dropped to a hush and he said “Yes that was the best sex I have ever had in an ally” I slapped his arm, he laughed. “Ok the best sex I have ever had” he smiled sweetly.

I kissed him goodbye, long and lingering, the two of us struggled to break the kiss. As we did Evie shouted “Ah so he finally told you” she slapped his back jovially. “About time”

“What does she mean” Jacob puzzled.

“Nothing” I smiled to myself, and walked back to the ward, smiling the whole way.


	16. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Angelina begin to speak of her mother

We were soon to be released from the hospital, my father was growing closer with Evie. They were so loving and caring of each other, it was a different side to Evie, both strange and endearing to witness. Jacob, and Evie had left upon a mission, so I turned to my father, and asked "when did you and my mother meet?"

He looked to me, there was pain in his eyes. But after a short silence, he exhaled and began "I had just suffered a failure in a mission, confidence shaken, staring to ground, your mother walked over to me, I saw her Templar necklace, and I drew back. She merely smiled, held her hands up to show she was unarmed. I remained weary, I refused to converse with her, and yet for weeks she would come in to that same tavern and sit across from me in silence. After a while she took my hand, I did not pull away I found a strange comfort in her. Stubborn, and persistent indeed. Soon we began to talk, it was then she showed herself to not be like the Templar's we are told of, warned of and fight. She spoke of peace, her words rang true to me, after my initial resistance. Her smile, her kindness, and concern for others astounded me, she was so young, and yet she seemed so wise beyond her years. We grew close, one day we were walking together, she took my hand as she often did, but something felt different, I felt nervous. We had fallen for each other, she knew all of me and loved, and believed in me. I knew all of her, and I loved, and cherished her. I often feared that her high ideals of peace were indeed noble, but in this time were naive. I feared for her when I heard the whispers of an assassination set, I did not imagine an assassin would take such a mission. I was forced to go on a mission for some time, away from London, I did not realize they did this to assure she would be without back up. They told her Templar brothers of our love, and strove to isolate her. Not all men wish for peace, not all assassins are good men or women. They only let me return when her letters to me stopped, they knew it was too late, and then they let me find her. I heard of a little girl, I had no idea she was with child, she never once told me. I believe it was to save me from the guilt of being apart from you. And many years of searching up until we met were fruitless, your grandfather hid you well. I am sorry I still find it painful to recall your mother, the love and pain can be overwhelming. It is why I fear Evie's love"

"Father, I want you to be happy, please allow yourself to be loved, you are a good man"

"You have no idea what is means to hear you say that" his voice was heavy with emotion.

"It's true" I smiled. It was difficult to allow myself the same, I feared love, all those I love had left me. I was a hypocrite, telling him to do what I could not.

"I am glad of your support, but I meant calling me father, I am not sure I have earned the title"

"You have" i said as I embraced him, holding to him tightly.

"Your mother would be so proud of you"

As he said those kind well-meaning words, his voice became distant. I was not in that hospital anymore. I was in that church. My mother looking down to me smiling, I felt safe, I loved her very much. She was telling me of the history of the building itself, I wasn't taking any of it in, I just loved to hear her voice. Well when she wasn't telling me off. She would always say 'as strong willed as me', then she would smile. I was happy, and then there was a shattering of glass. She begged me to hide, I wouldn't leave her, but she ordered me to. I took under a bench; I could only hear the footsteps echoing around the hall at first. Then there were words, then raised voices, and a blood curdling scream rang around the church hall, I feared to look. But as if not in my control I raced out, a tall robed man stood over my mother, she was still. I raced over to her in-spite of my fear. The man was startled as I cried for her. The shattered glass, surrounding her, and a pool of red surrounded her, I did not understand, why wasn't she hugging me back, why wasn't she telling me it was OK. She was only still, silent and cold. I turned to the man not knowing he had been the one to kill her, on some level I knew but in that moment, I was overwhelmed. I needed someone, so I hugged him, crying and questioned why she had left me, why wouldn't she speak to me now.

The fear was debilitating, as I was taken from the church, her fading from view, I couldn't breathe. I felt a set of arms around me, and a voice calling to me.

"Angelina, what is happening?, please tell me" my father cried. 

He came into focus, I breathed deep like surfacing from underwater, icy water. As I shivered, and heaved, my father looked petrified. I couldn't speak at first, I couldn't find the words, my mind racing. The overwhelming fear gripped me in its wake of remembrance, the fear and panic slowly subsided. I was able to breathe, I was able to see, and finally I spoke.

I had not seen Evie or Jacob enter the room "I have been destroyed and haunted by that day my entire life, like it never stopped happening, it was always happening. I feared the power of this memory for so long, it was agonizing to go back. I still see her vacant eyes, wondering why she isn't comforting me. Maybe in time, I can recover from that nightmare, the pain will never leave me, but maybe it will not haunt my waking and resting footsteps, and weigh upon me so heavily forever" I looked to him in earnest.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that, that your final image of your mother was such a traumatic one. I am here for you, if you need to talk, or simply to be, I will be there for you. I am not going anywhere"

His embrace and reassurance was a comfort, but my pain and cynicism wondered how true could such a statement be. 

My pained reverie was interrupted by Evie calling after her brother. I pulled up turning to see her, she wouldn't meet my gaze. I had not known they were there. Their father the guilty party, I had not intended to shame them in anyway. I felt awful, for them, for me and for my father. All in the middle of this nightmare, all suffering in our own way. Evie trying to hold to her memory of her father as a good man, but as witness to the effects of their choices, it was not so easy for her. I could see her struggle, and i could feel the weight of my own.

"Evie I did not know you were here" I stressed through new tears.

"I know, your cries where the most bone chilling thing I have ever heard, I do not ever wish to hear such a thing again. To realize that much pain could come from one person, to know my father had a hand in this, breaks my heart. Jacob couldn't stand it" she said this, pained by each word.

My heart sank, I wondered if I should go after him. Then my fear told me, it was better this way, if he left me now before I let myself love him, the pain would be bearable. 

I felt a squeeze to shoulder "Angelina go after him, I know that is what your heart tells you, but your fear tells you otherwise. Please do not allow this fear to destroy you"

Very fatherly and sage advice. I hesitated; I took behind a curtain dressing slowly. As I left the grounds I wondered where he would go, I looked up, knowing that I could very well climb after him should I be right. I saw a motion, so I scaled up the building, glad it wasn't too tall, as I was still mildly shaken. 

I did find him sitting in the corner, when I approached he jolted up, upon realizing it was me, he sunk back down.

"Please leave me alone Angelina, the Frye's have done enough damage as it is" he strained.

I ignored him, not saying a word, I sunk down next to him, placing my head upon his tense shoulder. He lifted his arm after he realized I wasn't leaving. Pulling me to him "I am sorry Angelina"

"I am sorry to you to, you have lost so much yourself, I am afraid Jacob, I don't want to love you"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Don't worry if you do, I can kick your ass" I smiled to myself, breaking the tension.

"Here is me being serious, and you make a joke" he laughed. "I love you" he stated amid his laughter, as if both shocked and amazed by it.

Despite the fear, I returned his love. "I love you too" 

"Not as grand after I said it first" he laughed.

I pulled up, looked at him, and smiled widely, shaking my head. Then falling back into his arms, we stayed up there for hours.


	17. Back to the creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years have passed, Angelina and Jacob are returning to the field for a case, there is a monster stalking the streets of London.

After that night, Crawford Starrick did try to come for me, but the twins dealt with him in their usual manner, with style and finesse. I wish I had been there to see it, but I had taken ill by the time he resurfaced. 

I soon found out that I was not ill, I was pregnant, this caught me off guard, I had never thought of having children. Jacobs reaction was endearing, he looked happier than I did at the prospect. My pregnancy pulled me away from the field, this however gave me more time with my father, who I had grown very close to, we truly were like father and daughter, you wouldn't know that we had only known each other for a few years, we knew each other so well. 

Evie and my father also grew close, marrying after a romantic proposal. Their wedding was beautiful, my father looked so happy, I was glad to see him not fearing love. I often teased Evie calling her mother, she would always fix me with a glare, which only added to the amusement, Jacob would often join in on the joke.

"you two were made for each other" she would hiss rolling her eyes at our childish teasing.

Despite her dismissive tone she was right. Me and Jacob were made for each other, we laughed often, but could be serious when necessary. Jacobs proposal wasn't romantic but I didn't care, I loved him and that was all that mattered, it was a small affair, but you could see our love for one another, in the wise cracks and personal jokes, the smiles, and lingering stares. 

Jacob was a wonderful father, when Amelia was born, he couldn't have looked happier, he was wonderful with her. Our little family was all I needed, as I took a back seat from field work, I still worked for peace, but less at the forefront. Jacob spent less time in the field until he to was content to be at home with his family. Of late he had become restless, I observed him, asking what was troubling him, that's when he told me of the case he had been asked to aid upon. I was set against it at first but he was relentless in his persuasion, until I gave in.

 

"Okay okay you win your more relentless than your daughter" I chided Jacob.

His smile wide. I turned to Amelia, I had stuck with the theme of names within our family. "Your going to stay with your grandad, your mum and dad are going to help a good friend"

"Yay, grandads cool, will aunty Evie be there?"

"Sorry, your aunty is coming with us"

She looked sad for all of a moment before skipping over "mum, what is it your helping a friend with?"

I wondered how to put it "getting a bad man off the streets"

"That sounds scary" she cowered at the thought.

"Don't worry, your father and I are tough, and mummy is smart"

"Daddy not smart?"

"Well, not as smart as mummy no" I giggled.

I turned to see Jacob arms folded, glowering at me "God, if I didn't love you" he growled.

As I packed a few things for Amelia, I hoped we wouldn't be gone long, I never enjoyed my time away from her anymore, I had continued forging for peace, but I was less active than I had been. I felt guilty for that of late but Amelia's smile was enough to take it all away.

Taking her to my dads, was always a strained affair, I wanted to spend more time with my father. Anytime I went knowing I couldn't stay was difficult for me. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Daughter" he cried merrily upon seeing me. And even more so upon seeing Amelia. They were locked in a hug before I got the chance.

We stepped in, I looked across the room Evie seemed pensive. I hated her being in any state of mind but happiness, she was family after all. I had never gotten used to having his last name. She looked up to me "sister, brother, and my niece, what brings you here?"

"Amelia is here to stay with her grandad, and myself and Jacob are here to aid you"

She smiled weakly "did Jacob tell you everything?" She looked to him. I nodded, I knew everything. All the sick and gory details, that I would not mention in front of my daughter or father.

I asked my dad to take Amelia up to bed it was getting late. I hugged her, but she refused to let go, so I had to follow my father. 

"Please stay mummy, I love being here more when you stay"

Her words broke my heart, I had made a promise to Jacob, and I couldn't break it. "You know I want to stay but I made a promise to daddy"

She pouted, turning from me, until I tucked her in, she caught my arm "I love you mum"

"I love you to Amelia, with all my heart" a lone tear escaped my eye.

I closed the door, after she dozed off, I sighed heavily.

"Do I not get a hug?" My father teased.

I turned and embraced him, holding to him tightly. "I love you dad, and thank you for being such a wonderful grandfather"

"You needn't thank me, I am blessed with such a wonderful family, I couldn't ask for more, well, maybe your mother here with us" he smiled sadly.

"Yes, that would be perfect" I sighed lost in wondering.

We walked back down, to find Evie and Jacob arguing in a strangely muted manner. "You brought your wife in on this" she hissed.

"She insisted, and how dare you underestimate her" he snapped.

"This is dangerous, I didn't even want you involved, this is a madman we are talking about here"

"Evie" I chided. "Don't be angry with your brother"

"I am not angry, I just love you both, and this nothing like what we have dealt with before"

"I know, but Jacob wanted to help, and I would not allow you both to go in with out someone watching your backs"

She sighed heavily. "I am glad to see you Angelina" 

Evie had never known what to call me, being with my father, and me married to her brother. It hurt her head, but every so often she would slip and call me sister.

We discussed the case at length, before heading to Scotland Yard. Luckily the twins friends had made them less infamous and more like Good Samaritans. They seemed glad of our help, following the leads, and clues, there did not seem to be any pattern emerging, but the disturbing precision of the brutal murders spoke of the hand of a surgeon, or possibly an assassin. I had always been a bridge between Templar and assassin ideals, never taking nor choosing aside, it chilled me to think that a warped mind could be considering this a service to the brotherhood, or in the Templar name. I never told Jacob that like my mother, I was not truly objective, I understood the Templar way more than his, but I always knew that both sides working together made the most sense. 

When I walked into the back office passing the other officers on duty, passing them with polite nods of acknowledgement. A lone Sargent awaited us in the back, he greeted them light of recognition in his eyes. Then he looked to me, I was about to introduce myself when Jacob cut in.

"this is my wife Angelina"

It always sounded strange being called wife, but it always made me smile hearing him say it, I never tierd of it. I smiled, he looked like a thoughtful fellow, he was already trying to read me, I assumed it a habit of the job, so I took no offence to his scrutiny. His facial hair trimmed but lengthy at the sides,his stern eyes still had a gentle light to them that he couldn't hide. He was a good man, just a very focused one. 

"Mrs frye" he tipped his hat politely.

"Don't call me that it makes me feel old"

"Darling, we are old" Jacob chimed.

"Call me Angelina"

Jacob wondered over "your just fishing for compliments, I know your game, you look amazing and you know it"

My cheeks flushed under his flattery "nice to know I can still make you blush" he smiled. Pulling me close. Poor Abberline was standing there at a loss for what to say to us both, and we leant upon one another. 

"Sorry Sargent, I suppose we should discuss the case"

"Hmm I suppose we must, I hope you all have strong constitutions" he warned.

After sitting through the god awful details of the case, pouring over them would be enough to push the sanest of men to the brink. I had to take a breather, something, anything that wasn't related to this monster and his savagery. I had seen many things in my time, but often there was still a glint of humanity, remorse somewhere but not in this. I had been away too long, in the world of innocence, and goodness, like Jacob and Amelia had been a step into a less than real world, like my own little bubble, I missed my bubble. I had however kept my fighting skills up to scratch just in case, lucky I had I thought to myself.

I jumped out of my skin, when a hand took to my shoulder, I steadied my breathing, when I saw it was Jacob "on edge darling?" He smiled.

"A little, I miss Amelia already" I sighed.

"Me to, I think this is the first time we didn't both tuck her in" he had a wistful look.

I took his hand "let us do what we can to help, to make this world safer, for our daughter"

"Yes, your right, that's gotten rather rare these days" he smirked.

I was about to walk back in, when Jacob placed his arm in the way "you realise this is the first time we have been alone, in months"his voice was low and seductive.

He dragged me round a corner out of sight, and pressed me to the wall, taking his lips to mine, a gentle soft kiss, his fingers tracing my face, he broke the kiss looking at me lovingly. 

"Put your arms out for me"

I stretched them both out before me, he gripped them, pushing them over my head, forcing my legs apart, sliding his fingers between my legs, under my skirt, I trembled as his fingers traced over my sex, he took his finger tips to my clit, teasing it gently, I moaned softly. "Fuck, I miss this" he groaned.

He circled my clit with slow and deliberate motions, thrilling me but make the build up both pleasurably slow, and frustratingly slow. He was trying to get me to beg, as I trembled under his knowing touch, a wicked grin crossing his face. He knew what he did to me, and he enjoyed every second of my desperate cries, he delighted as I writhed against him, arching my back to force his hand, but he slowed further. I couldn't hold to my pride a second longer "Jacob please" I breathed.

His grin was now terribly wicked, I locked on to his eyes, as his gentle touch became more forceful, I cried out, bucking against his poised fingers, now covered in my arousal. The waves of pleasure thrilled me long after my cries faded. He licked at his fingers, groaning in appreciation. 

Dropping quickly he pulled my underwear down, and off slowly. I grabbed his belt, pulling frantically at the clasp, finally pulling it free, pulling down his trousers, before reaching his ankles I was greeted by the sight of his throbbing cock, took my tongue to the head, before I took in his length he growled as I sucked gently. 

Then I finished dropping his trousers, he kicked them aside, I was about to take him into my mouth again, when he pulled me up. Gripping my hips, he pulled me up, pushing my skirt up, out of the way, I guided him to my dripping folds, he pushed in slowly, filling me to the hilt, he kissed my lips passionately. 

Breaking the kiss only when the rhythm of him slamming into me forced us apart. He was beginning to sweat as the pleasure building him toward orgasm began, his moans were soft but when he came, he was very vocal, moaning loudly, as his orgasm thrilled him, growling as the pulses of the after shocked took him. Soon we were both still and silent, he let my hips go slowly, and we stood still for a moment, his forehead pressed to mine, as our breathing steadied.

He pulled up his trousers "gives a new meaning to clearing your head" he smiled wickedly.

"Jacob" I chided jokingly, I loved his humour, and he knew it.

We walked back in after smoothing out our clothes, abberline was stood in the corner looking sheepish "bloody hell you two, that is not what most folk mean when they say they need a break, good thing miss Evie stopped me going up to see what was keeping you" he looked dreadfully embarrassed.

"Yes it is a good thing" Jacob remarked.

I just smiled to myself, and felt mildly awkward, but once that dreadful discussion began a new, I forgot my embarrassment, and once again was lost to the horror, that stalked the streets of London.

We had for days now been stalking this cruel creature, I felt unable to describe him a man. Me, Jacob and Evie where out in the field, walking the streets of London. We where walking toward a place a myriad of clues had pointed to be the next site of his killings. We soon stumbled upon a poor woman only just as her screams faded.

Jacob made after the shadowy figure, I followed after him. They had disappeared, I was panicked running from building to building, my heart threatening to tear free of my chest with each empty room that greeted me. 

I was wasn't prepared for the sight of when I did find them, I saw Jacob in his clutches, hand to his throat, blade raised in the air. I didn't think, I just rushed over grabbing his blade hand wrenching it back. He was forced to release Jacob. Turning to me, I heard his heavy breath, his eyes fixed upon me. That was all I could see of this monster. 

Evie came crashing in, out numbered he went to run at Evie, but I stood in his path. He crashed into me, a cold chill ran through me as he pulled away, throwing me into Evie. He ran out. Escaping hoping to continue what he called his work. And the next thing I recall the room was darkening.

"Shit, no this can't be happening, wake up Angelina, you can't leave me like this"

I was barely able to reopen my eyes, I looked up to see Evie and Jacob, their faces grim. Evie forced a smile, Jacob was struggling to breathe.

"It's so cold in here" I remarked.

"Don't say that, we can get help" he yelped.

Evie stopped him from leaving "stay with your wife jacob"

He took me in his arms, his eyes were wild, as looked down upon me, he went to speak but couldn't find the words.

"This was my choice Jacob, I promised I would watch your back, and I did"

"Yes, I would be dead, if it wasn't for you" he strained as he spoke. His tears splashing upon my face.

"I don't want you to go, please don't leave me, I don't know what to tell Amelia, or your father, I can't do this without you" he cried.

"Jacob, you will find a way, your a wonderful father, don't doubt yourself"

"Shouldn't I be comforting you?" He smiled through his tears.

It hadn't really occurred to me until that final conscious panicked moment, I was dying, and I was truly afraid, tears flowed down the sides of my face. "Jacob" I gripped his arm "I'm scared"

He began sobbing "I am sorry Jacob I wanted us to grow old together, oap assassins, and I wanted to see Amelia grow up, I am going to miss it all, I am so sorry, I love you both" I hissed the last words as the pain grew.

The pain began to take hold, the shock must have worn off. The pain shot through out my body. But my back throbbed with a dull ache, I could see Evie hovering. I just needed to rest my eyes for a second. I heard her mutter "goodbye" in a voice strangled with emotion, I hadn't ever heard her so emotional before. 

The last sound I recall was a strange howl, of agony, I will never be sure whose it was. Mine, or Jacobs.


End file.
